Brodie's Pokédventure
by Pikafan1
Summary: A mid-teen awakes in a…dream. He is then told to save the Pokémon world. Can he defeat the darkness with all the challenges against him? (This is my first time using so don't judge me if I fail this. I also wrote this story a year or so ago so sorry for the bad writing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Brodie's Pokédventure**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction of Brodie the Human**

I was just walking down this bright colourful area. I decided since I was lost, I could ask someone about where I am. Last place I was in I was back at... where was I? Whatever, I need to ask someone. "Hello?" It was just silence. "Hello?" " _Good to see you Brodie._ " I was scared. "Ahh! Uh st-stay back!" " _Don't worry, I mean no harm_." I started to relax from the gentle yet macular voice of a god, which made me still scared. "Where are you? How do you know my name?" " _Now now, aren't I supposed to ask you the questions?_ " "Wha-what do you mean?" " _Do you know Pokémon?_ " "Yeah! It's the best thing in my opi-...this has something to do with it doesn't it?" He chuckled which got me scared. " _It does exist in your world?_ " "What do mean-wh-wha?" I am just so puzzled and confused, I can't even speak properly. Not that I already find it hard to speak to a TOTAL STRANGER! " _Just try to stay calm, I can feel your ang-_ " "NEVER IN THE WORLD OF CALM DOWN DOES ANYONE CALM DOWN WHEN PEOPLE SAY CALM DOW-" He stoped me with a bright light to blind me. In a flash, everything felt good. " _Better?_ " I looked down in sadness. "Yeah, sorry sir." " _It's fine, now lets get into the questions. Question 1: Once you get your eyes on something, do you see it though the end?_ " "Well…sometimes, it really depends on what it is." _Question 2: Do you think yourself as a cool person?_ " "For the truth, not really. I find myself a total loser. Even if some people think the opposite." " _Interesting…Question 3: Would you like a jar or a bag?_ " "It really depends how big they are and what the situation is." " _Question 4: Have you ever went outside to find some treasure?_ " "I did wanted to find a dinosaur bone when I was little, but only because I wanted to explore more happiness…if that makes sense." As I finish my sentence, to room sort of glowed more and I felt more comfortable. " _Question 5: Would you play outside or inside?_ " "I would play inside but as a kid, I would explore to look for Pokémon or animals that looked like Pokémon like a bee to a Beedrill and a horse to Ponyta, since I only knew some Pokémon then. But now I would play inside." I then realised that I'm telling this…thing…things that I don't normally tell people. I know I should be shocked but I'm…I'm not. "Q _uestion 6: Have you ever felt like you talk too much?_ " "Sometimes, but I don't talk to strangers much since I have-. Never mind." Guess I can finally stop telling a lot. "But with my friends, I think I talk the right amount." " _Question 7: Do you think it's always important to aim for the best?_ " "I guess it's good to aim for the best but also be yourself. Also, don't be the best or things just get boring." " _Okay…Question 8: If you saw someone doing something bad, would you hurt him?_ " "If I was that angry and hated the person that much, I would. Otherwise I would tell them to be quiet or not say anything." The room grew brighter that I could barely see colours, but I still could see some. " _Question 9: Are you normally sorry when you say 'sorry'?_ " "Most of the time yeah." " _Question 10: When a friend of yours fell hard, what would you do?_ " "Ask him or her if they need help and help them, then I would ask what happened. I normally like to know the full story of what's going on." " _Wow. Okay, Question 11: What do you do when a important project or test is coming up?_ " "I normally just risk things on my memory and luck. And because of that, I'm always decent on that kind of stuff." " _And for the last question, are you a boy or a girl?_ " I was confused but was on the urge of laughing. "…Really?…" I then heard a small chuckle. " _I had to check, you never know._ " "I suppose so." " _So from what I know about you… your different._ " I didn't understand what he meant but as if he could read my mind, he answered. " _You act different all the time even for one body and you also want friends but hate to socialise. You sometimes want to be alone but you don't want to be lonely, it's like wanting to care and know about everything but then nothing, like not wanting to fail but doing nothing about it._ " I was shocked that he basically said things I tried to hide most. "H-how did you?" " _I'm in your mind so I can see if your lying or not and while I was stating the questions, I looked at most of your memories so I can connect more to you…but I did a few things bad._ " "Wh-what did you do?" I couldn't hide the shockness and fear in my face. " _I think it's best for you to find out yourself but remember that I did it for you to save this world, the world of Pokémon."_ Did I misheard that? "Did you said PokaaaAAAAHHH!" All I knew was I started to fall to…somewhere. I just feel pain and wind. All I could do was scream my loudest until something happe-.


	2. Chapter 2 (Sorry, I don't care)

**Brodie's Pokédventure**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction of Brodie the Human (You know what? I don't really care about this story, so here's the rest. I made this about a year ago and I suck then. I'm better now.**

I was just walking down this bright colourful area. I decided since I was lost, I could ask someone about where I am. Last place I was in I was back at... where was I? Whatever, I need to ask someone. "Hello?" It was just silence. "Hello?" " _Good to see you Brodie._ " I was scared. "Ahh! Uh st-stay back!" " _Don't worry, I mean no harm_." I started to relax from the gentle yet macular voice of a god, which made me still scared. "Where are you? How do you know my name?" " _Now now, aren't I supposed to ask you the questions?_ " "Wha-what do you mean?" " _Do you know Pokémon?_ " "Yeah! It's the best thing in my opi-...this has something to do with it doesn't it?" He chuckled which got me scared. " _It does exist in your world?_ " "What do mean-wh-wha?" I am just so puzzled and confused, I can't even speak properly. Not that I already find it hard to speak to a TOTAL STRANGER! " _Just try to stay calm, I can feel your ang-_ " "NEVER IN THE WORLD OF CALM DOWN DOES ANYONE CALM DOWN WHEN PEOPLE SAY CALM DOW-" He stoped me with a bright light to blind me. In a flash, everything felt good. " _Better?_ " I looked down in sadness. "Yeah, sorry sir." " _It's fine, now lets get into the questions. Question 1: Once you get your eyes on something, do you see it though the end?_ " "Well…sometimes, it really depends on what it is." _Question 2: Do you think yourself as a cool person?_ " "For the truth, not really. I find myself a total loser. Even if some people think the opposite." " _Interesting…Question 3: Would you like a jar or a bag?_ " "It really depends how big they are and what the situation is." " _Question 4: Have you ever went outside to find some treasure?_ " "I did wanted to find a dinosaur bone when I was little, but only because I wanted to explore more happiness…if that makes sense." As I finish my sentence, to room sort of glowed more and I felt more comfortable. " _Question 5: Would you play outside or inside?_ " "I would play inside but as a kid, I would explore to look for Pokémon or animals that looked like Pokémon like a bee to a Beedrill and a horse to Ponyta, since I only knew some Pokémon then. But now I would play inside." I then realised that I'm telling this…thing…things that I don't normally tell people. I know I should be shocked but I'm…I'm not. "Q _uestion 6: Have you ever felt like you talk too much?_ " "Sometimes, but I don't talk to strangers much since I have-. Never mind." Guess I can finally stop telling a lot. "But with my friends, I think I talk the right amount." " _Question 7: Do you think it's always important to aim for the best?_ " "I guess it's good to aim for the best but also be yourself. Also, don't be the best or things just get boring." " _Okay…Question 8: If you saw someone doing something bad, would you hurt him?_ " "If I was that angry and hated the person that much, I would. Otherwise I would tell them to be quiet or not say anything." The room grew brighter that I could barely see colours, but I still could see some. " _Question 9: Are you normally sorry when you say 'sorry'?_ " "Most of the time yeah." " _Question 10: When a friend of yours fell hard, what would you do?_ " "Ask him or her if they need help and help them, then I would ask what happened. I normally like to know the full story of what's going on." " _Wow. Okay, Question 11: What do you do when a important project or test is coming up?_ " "I normally just risk things on my memory and luck. And because of that, I'm always decent on that kind of stuff." " _And for the last question, are you a boy or a girl?_ " I was confused but was on the urge of laughing. "…Really?…" I then heard a small chuckle. " _I had to check, you never know._ " "I suppose so." " _So from what I know about you… your different._ " I didn't understand what he meant but as if he could read my mind, he answered. " _You act different all the time even for one body and you also want friends but hate to socialise. You sometimes want to be alone but you don't want to be lonely, it's like wanting to care and know about everything but then nothing, like not wanting to fail but doing nothing about it._ " I was shocked that he basically said things I tried to hide most. "H-how did you?" " _I'm in your mind so I can see if your lying or not and while I was stating the questions, I looked at most of your memories so I can connect more to you…but I did a few things bad._ " "Wh-what did you do?" I couldn't hide the shockness and fear in my face. " _I think it's best for you to find out yourself but remember that I did it for you to save this world, the world of Pokémon."_ Did I misheard that? "Did you said PokaaaAAAAHHH!" All I knew was I started to fall to…somewhere. I just feel pain and wind. All I could do was scream my loudest until something happe-.

Chapter 2: Terrible Awakening

"Hello? Hello, you awake?" I heard someone calling for me, but who is it? I opened my eyes slowly to see...what am I seeing? I need to adjust my eyes to protect my eyes from the big light which I believe was the sun. I wiped my eyes with my arm…did I always had this much hair on my arm? Whatever, I just need to see who's waking me- "Hey! Don't l-let me b-burn you, I will!" Up…Well If he's going to burn me with that scared attitude, I might as well before he might. I opened my eyes again to see things still a bit blurry, but they don't hurt. I looked around and see nothing but green blurs and a reddish-creamy coloured figure. I guess I'm in a forest but what's in front of me? "Oh are you ok? Let me help you." I see the figure putting out a hand, I think it's a hand anyway, so I pull my hand out to the figure-. It felt pretty fluffy, and my arm is yellow. I was going to panic but my second I saw this but I just slide it off from me being too tired to think, that the sun's colour was on my hand from some illusion and that I got way too many things and little things in my tired mind at the same time. The main thing is I'm up and I can see who helped me was no other than… "What the hell is that!" I pointed at the weird creature with shock. I mean it's not everyday you see of what's seems to be a small Typhlosion in real life! It was smaller then I thought though. It look kinda like an adorable weasel, not to mention a bit slimmer then some I seen in…where did I see him? It's something we look at everyday to research, and he was red, what's a weasel and why would he…? What ever. I already got to many things in mind. "How dare you! I woke you up and this is what I get?" "I'm sorry it's not everyday that people wear a clothing that looks like a red Typhlosion." I recognised the clothing I'm talking about but I don't remember what it's called. "I'm sorry…what in the world did you just say?" "Oh sorry to be rude but you just look like a charac-" "Hello? Do. You. Under, stand. Me?" I was furious with this…being." "Yes! I! Do!" "Ok *sigh* so you if you understand me, nod your head." Yep, he doesn't understand me. I nodded to prove he can be heard by me. "Good…So, what are you doing?" This got me by surprise so I responded with "Oh-uh, I thought-" Quilava then realised. "Oh that's right…uh." "Brodie." "Wha?" I just hopes he understands, maybe if I point towards myself… "Brodie" I said it slowly so he might get it- "Body? Your sick, because if not then something happ-, oh! You have a nickname which is Body?" -or not. I shook my head and tried again "Bro. Dee" "Brodie?" YEEEEESSSS! If only I could just yell yes cause dam was it hard not to talk so I just nodded with excitement. "Is your nickname is Brodie, why is that?" He's close, that leaves one thing to do. I ran to the forest (not inside it of course) and try to grab the branches. But when I was going to…"AHHHH! What happened to my arm!?" "What's wrong?" Of course he can't tell but I looked all over my body I had a yellow tail with yellow arms, basically I yellow everywhere except my chest, from I could see was a snout and legs which were black. I couldn't see my head but when I do I might need to wake up. I was in a colour of a Pikachu but was in a body of what seemed familiar but couldn't place my han…paws on it. But right now, even if I'm still panicking my head off, I need to grab the twigs and branches to-wait… I got it. After a while (because I had three 'fingers' and no thumb) I placed the sticks to the ground and looked at the Typhlosio-oh, it's a Quilava…stupid me, but now is not the time. I looked at it to see it staring at me in confusion. "Are you trying to spell something?" I nodded and arranged to sticks and twigs to spell B.E.A.C.H I know that people go there in the holidays. "…Do you…have your own language of spelling too?" Ffffrrreeeek! What do I do now? If only I knew their writing t- "Do you know how to write Unown?" No. Flipping. Way. I nodded my head so fast I might of looked like a…something, some kind of bird…Pikepek? No that's a Pokémon…uh, that's getting out of topic. I tried to arranged them yet again but in Unown… if only I had enough sticks. "Gosh Dammit!" "I may not know what you're saying but I do know that you want to spell something." I can only sigh and nod in agreement, to be followed by me rearranging to letters back to the B.E.A.C.H and had 1 last trick left. I moved my hands like water and pretend to swim, showing what I want. "Swimming, you want to go swimming?" I was going to nod slowly but what he said next is close enough. "The writing kinda looks like be-beach? You want to go swimming at the beach?" I nodded my head in agreement. "But why?" I ignore the question to arrange the sticks and twigs again to spell L.E.A.D. I know that leading was a thing most humans and I believe Pokémon do a lot, I'm not good at it. "L.E…Lead. You want me to lead you to the beach" I (what a shock) nodded my head again. "Uh, sure. Follow me. I started to follow him but also tried to hide near him, true he's a stranger and I don't trust strangers but he is leading me to where could be my help and there are a lot of strangers that see me. "I guess you don't like being seen, huh?" I nodded and stayed close to him.

Chapter 3: 'Sea'ing the New Me (pun intended)

We finally got to the beach and I rushed down to the water. I went in till the water was up to my ankles and bent down. Thought so. I had a sorta…what face was it? It's what humans call 'A men's best friend'… oh a dog! I had a some kind of dog face with the ears on my head instead of the sides which were what seems to be aura sensors on the side of my face. I also had a weird thing on my face that what some Pokémon describe as a 'mask' on my face which the middle part of it went up to the snout. As expected, my head is yellow but the aura sensors and the mask is as black as the torso in legs. I'm what's seems to be a yellow Riolu (I knew I wasn't a Shiny Riolu cause they are yellowish-green) but this things were missing. I have no collar on me, I have no arm plate thingies on my arms, I had brown eyes like I did in the human world and I'm pretty fluffy. No Riolu has a hair style on their heads and my tail was not the right shape, it was more dog like. I stared in shock of what I was until… "Hey Brodie! You okay?" I just run back up towards him in higher sand and used one out the three paw fingers to draw. "Oh! You wanted to come here to talk easier." I nodded and continued to write in Unown 'Hi Quilava, I'm Brodie and believe me or not I'm not from around here.' He looked at it for a while and then looked at me. "Well first, Hi and second, what do you mean 'not from around here'?" I erased the letters with my feet (which was weird by the way) and written down 'don't tell anyone but I'm a human shh!' I stared at him while he read and froze in horror with a numb shocked look towards me as if he saw a creature from another world…and he was, so… I wanted to say 'Surprise' but instead I put my right leg to the side and my hands in the air shaking, followed by an awkward happy smile and giggled. What am I thinking. "He stopped for a second, rubbed the words and looked back at me. "…I…" I know I know, your speechless and you want to tell me that you can- "I believe you." …what? "I mean…your a different coloured Pokémon that seemed to be shocked of what you are and you speak a whole new language. So yeah, I believe you." I could feel joy in my heart but that left one thing in my mind- "And I know that you won't have sand all around you, you need to talk to everyone somehow." Yeah, how am I supposed to talk when no one understands me? "Oh! I got an idea, follow me!" Next thing I knew, Quilava dragged me back towards the village that we skipped through by going to the side while heading to the beach. "Just try not to speak or do much, I got an idea and a friend in mind that can help. I gulped in fear. What is he going to do? After a while, we made it to a steel-looking house (Well wasn't a house but I forgot what it's called), which was weird considering the rest of the houses I see are made of wood and looked natural. Quilava then knocked it in a certain beat. Within a few seconds to door opened revealing a black and blue lion with a star tail. I automatically recognised it as a Luxray. "Ah, Quilava! What a shock to see you here at this time, I'm not quite done with our project." "Well my friend here has, uh got a curse." What! "What kind of course, and shouldn't you visit the library or some kind of Psychic Pokémon about it." "I was going to but I thought I might as well be here to help my friend." "Well please come in." We entered the house to see one side of the room having some wooden chairs and tables which were covered with science looking glass with weird coloured mixtures in them. The other side had electric wiring and metal gear that seemed almost impossible to be build without human help. "So Quilava, what is this curse you speak of?" "I'm not quite sure but it changed my friend, Riolu's fur to a different colour and he can't speak." "Really?" He then stared at me with his sharp impaling eyes. "Is this true young Riolu?" I was terrified and shy so I just looked down and nodded. "Okay…(his eyes are then back to their happy old self)…so how you expecting me to help him." " I thought you can make a machine to make him talk or something." "Hmm not a bad idea…bad I ask for a favour in exchange for this new project." "I thought you might say that, that's why me and Br-Riolu…will work on the other project. Right Riolu?" Now I'm forced to work on a mysterious project to speak to everyone somehow. I don't even think human technology can advance that far- "Then it's settled, let go!" What the fudge… what's fudge, it's something I always say but I don't remember what it means. Next thing I knew I was carried towards the near end of the electronic equipment where a cloth was. Quilava lifted the cloth to reveal a halved-build wooden boat with a weird machine on the back of it. I know that boats take you over the water but what is that machine, and why does he want a boat?" "Quilava! Is it okay if I borrow the Riolu for a sec?" "Sure!" Quilava then did a little things with his paw to tell me 'go on, he won't bite' but I was still nervous about the situation. "Come on, we don't have all day!" I panicked and ran towards him in an awkward manner. I made it to him in one piece. "Okay now stay still and calm down." The Luxray then tried to stand on two legs, but since his body was made to stand on four, he used the other to go over my head with a measuring tape. In my head I'm just screaming 'how the fudge are you doing that' but I won't bother with it. "And done! Thanks, you are a lot taller then I thought you would, now back to your work." I nodded and ran back to the Quilava.

Chapter 4: Looking around town.

After a week of working a week at the workshop (they told me it's a workshop) I worked my tail off on the boat. Quilava told me it was supposed to be a wooden boat that goes faster because of the machine on the back of it in which they called it a 'motor'. Actually come to think about it, I think I heard of a motor. But anyways, I not only helped with the boat but helped with the…speaker thing. Luxray would call me to recheck my head size, how wide it is and how it's going on my head. And in exchange, I get to stay at Luxray's workshop since he needs me. He also gives me food…a lot of food. I mean he can care for me to figure out who I am but seriously, I could only eat like an apple and an oran berry to fill me up (since I don't eat much) so he keeps it in a cold area (I don't know what) for lunch and breakfast. It was also hard to not talk through out the whole thing but I made little 'huh?' and 'hmm?' which I believe that Luxray noticed but I hoped he didn't. Lets get in to the present shall we? "And done! Luxray, we're done." He looked at us happily. "Great, I'm almost done with the device, I call it the 'Speaking Headset'" we ran towards him to see the headset and saw what I recognised as something humans wear to play something, but that much different. It was in a sort of hook shape with a little bump on the end of it. "It looks small." "Well I don't want him to look like a machia-*yawn* oh sorry, I didn't get much sleep while making this." I felt so sorry for him, I wish I could help him somehow. I decided to pat him on the back in respectful what he has done for me. (Since I'm not the biggest hugger and he would be not the easiest to.) "Oh Riolu, you don't have to do that." I slowly stopped while Quilava looked at him. "It's the least he can do." "Well before I go to sleep, I will need to complete this with one last thing, Brodie?" I couldn't help but made a little "uh-huh?" which I imagined myself slapping myself in the face. "I know your voice is not entirely gone with the sounds you make…" Shoot. "And I thought you can say all the words you can into the headset. Quilava looked like he was going to stop Luxray but I nodded and went on. Nervousness was flowing in my blood. "Uh…" "Sorry, I mean a real word." Quilava and I knew the only word that can be translated (Luxray doesn't know my name) so I took a deep breath and said it in a medium tone. "Brodie." "Wha-" Quilava had to jump in with fear in his face. "That's a uh-his name!" "Name? But his name is Riolu since he is a Riolu." "I-I mean nickname, we decided to give him a nickname since he's already different. "You two did? But I thought you said he can't talk." "He wrote it down on the beach where the sand is. So , meet Brodie." I was nervous and just did a little wave. "Ah, I see. It's great to finally know you a little more Brodie but that changes nothing, so would you mind if you said that again so the device can hear you?" He then touched the little bump to respond with a 'beep', telling me to speak. "Brodie." Everything was silent until a voice was heard rom the machine. "Processing. Processing. Processing." The voice sounded a bit feminine but I recognised it. It was the voice of when people wanted to know something from a phone…wait…what's a phone again? "Now Quilava, put the device on Brodie's left ear so it hangs a bit. Brodie, be warned, it may sting a bit." Wait what would hap-"Ahh." "Told you." It was like a needle in the head, but come to think about it…it didn't sting at all anymore, and it felt almost like a rock stuck behind my ear but a lot that little bit softer. "Process complete!" Okay…now what? Quilava thought the same as me. "So, what now?" "Well we need Brodie to think that he wants to say in the device and the device should sound like him." "And how does he do that?" "If I made it correctly *yawn* he should pretend to speak while thinking, if that makes sense. Try saying hello." I can't believe what might happen…okay so let's try it. "Hello? Do you hear me?" Quilava's face went up with happiness. "YES!" "Oh it worked?" Yes it did!" My face went up as much as Quilava's and we cheared in excitement. "Yeah yeah, it's done. Now can you guys go out while I sleep, thanks." He went off while we quite ourselves down and went towards to the door. Once Quilava opened it, we were blinded by the light rays that belonged to the sun. We just stand there for a while until our eyes adjust themselves to the light. "So what do you want to do?" I decided to speak again. "Don't know, but am I glad I got this headset. What do you want to do?" "Well I thought of this for a while, can we…join an exploration team? Since your a human, I can tel-" I cut him off with shocking information. "No need. I know exactly what it is." How? Are there mystery dungeons in the human world, unless your not a human." "No no I am, (at that point I tried to yell but the headset would only make a emotionless voice of mine) it's just I…we humans use devices to know this stuff, lets just leave it like that." I told him that cause I don't want to tell him that he was basically in a game, but I am telling the truth that I don't the device even if I feel like I played it before. Anyways, the answer is obvious since there is nothing to do.

Chapter 5: Going to the Guild

"Sure, It could be fun." His eyes glowed in excitement. "Really?" Quilava asked which I nodded in response. "Oh this's going to be so much fun!" He then started to run off towards the inner village. "Wait, Quilava." Man I wish I could yell but I guess I'll have to run towards him, and I did. I could only track him because I can somehow move fast in this body and the fact that he's the only red Quilava around. Once he stopped, I stopped next to him gasping for the air to go in me and not the sweat on my head. "Oh, Brodie, you kay?" "Yeah, just need some… (Lucky the machine can work without needing to breathe)" It's fine, we're here." "Where?" "Raichu's Guild." I knew what a Raichu is but I don't recall one being a guild master. I lookup to see a giant orange dome with a lighting tail mark on top of it. "I've been wanting to join in but the Bisharp there won't let me in cause I don't have a partner, so I went to the village. But as you can guess, no one wants in cause it's to hard for them." I could see him almost tearing up. Well now you got me, true it will be hard (since I never battled before) but we need to do it to get stronger and save other peop-I mean Pokémon." So the headset can let me sound like an idiot by me mistaking my words but can only sound natural? I don't know if I should be happy or not. Either way, I made a smile afterwards to show that we got nothing to worry about which he whipped his face and nodded. "…yeah. We can do it now, we can go on amazing adventures and solve your mystery if we just head right now!" That's the spirit! Now that we are ready we can…where did he go? I just realised that he's gone. I mean, he was right next to me. I look around until I saw at the entrance of the dome was Quilava and a knight out of steel and is like a stick. What's a Knight? I feel like I learned it but where? Well anyway, I recognised it as the Bisharp and ran up to them to see what they are talking about. (But since I'm not good at interacting, I slowed down and went behind Quilava looking down.) "Look, see. I do have a partner, now can you please let us through?" The metal figure looked towards me with a god-piercing glare. "So, kid. You joining him?" I nodded nervously towards him which he responded with a smirk. "Interesting, you seem too special to join him." "Hey! (At this point he looked at me.) You don't agree with him…right?" I was nervous but I stood up towards them and tried to talk. "I-I believe that everyone is special in their own way. And yes, I'm yellow, so what? Quilava is red-." Quilava spoke quietly "From a mutated egg." "And? Also with lets say a Pikachu, they're yellow, so what. What makes them special is how they live and what they can do." They both nodded in agreement. "Fair point, sorry for my misdeed. You may enter. Quilava and I put up a big smile and went in. I looked around the inside the dome to see an tire place that doesn't seem normal. No one's around. They had stuff to sit on (don't remember what they're called) and a entrance to another area which looks the same but with a small pole in the middle and a flat surface on top (which I also forgot). "Why am I forgetting all this stuff, I seen them before?" Quilava looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I should of said something sooner but I keep seeing stuff that we humans use but I don't remember what they're called. For example…" we head off the bunch of to the stuff where humans sit on. "I remember humans always sitting on these and I sat on them too I'm sure of it, but I know what it's called." I could see Quilava chuckle for a bit. "It's a chair." "Oh…(I blushed a bit in embarrassment) and that thing down in the other area. "Oh that room, (oh it's called a room.) that's a table. But to think about it, where are they?" I got nervous. "W-who?" "The guild members, they should be aroun-." One more lap guys! And who ever does it in under 30 seconds gets an extra apple for dinner!" It sounded like it was supposed to be a loud but from where we are, it wasn't. We could barely heard the response. "Isn't that impossible?" "Yep!" It was quite for a while until Quilava spoke up. "Well…that happened. Anything else you don't remember?" "Oh uh, I'll tell you when I think of something." As soon as we were about to leave, a giant shape of darkness covered my entire body and froze me into place. "Well Well, look what we got here." It was the voice about the lap. I slowly turned around and looked at what covered my light. It was a big orange figure with a creamed colour belly. He had a long black tail with a yellow lighting shape on the end of it like from outside. He also had large ears and brown three-pawed fingers. I recognised the Pokémon as a Raichu, the Raichu that must own this building and this guild. "What are you kids doing here for, an autograph?" Quilava spoke up. "We aren't here for an autograph." "Then what are you doing here?" We're here to join your guild. A nervous sweat went on my forehead. "Really, you think you can join us that easily?" "No, I think you should show respect to who your talking to. "True, my apologies. I just didn't expected two kids that are miscoloured, why is that. "We're born this way." He was so shocked, he startled and almost tripped over his tail. "Oh I'm so sorry, please take this offer in exchange." We looked at each other, questioning what was the offer. We nodded and looked back. I finally spoke. "What is this offer?" "Glad you ask you dear friend, the offer I'm asking is…"

Chapter 6: The Offer

"Is to challenge me in a battle." We were silent for a while until I broke it. "What?" "Oh sorry,I thought you guys wanted to join but I guess not." The Raichu walked towards the other room. "No wait!" The orange figure stopped and I looked at the caller, Quilava. "We…we'll do it!" "Oh really?" I could just tell he had a smile in his face even though I can't see it. Quilava continued. "We are not scared. (Well I'm terrified.) So where are we fighting at?" "Hmm you got guts kid, we'll fight at the back, now please follow me." He walked on towards the back while we followed him. When we did make it to the back, all we saw was a plains meadow with a ring shaped hole that surrounded a hill. "Up there is where we'll fight." We nodded as we walked up to the top of the hill. It was flat at the top with a chilling wind flowing through my fur. It was relaxing but feels that much intense. "You guys ready." That's when I realised that one thing was separated from me and everyone on this hill…I don't know how to fight. But before I could even open my mouth to tell Quilava, he responded. "You bet!" "Well let's go!" He ran towards Quilava with shocking speed and whacked him with his tail which then to a tail out of metal. (Iron Tail) This result in Quilava flying to the edge of the hill. As soon as I reacted, he came up to me and did the same thing which also in result should of send me to Quilava but instead a few meters away from him. "Wow, your good." "I didn't even do anything." "We'll then hit me." I obeyed and ran towards him, leading to a jump in the air and tried to kick him…but cause I'm not the bravest Pokémon here, I flinched and stopped myself before falling on top of him. I quickly got off. "What was that?" "Huh?" "You stopped before hitting me, why?" Because uh, um." Next second, a red flame headed towards Raichu and burned him. I turned to where the source was from which was no other then Quilava. Raichu though got up and was ready to continue, we got into a battle stance as well and was ready to fight. Raichu again ran up to is so I flinched back while Quilava twirled to a ball which ignited in flames. (Flame Wheel) He then charged as this wheel to Raichu but failed due to the Raichu's quick speed and then aimed a giant static charge and shooted lightning out of its body, mainly his cheeks. (Thunder Bolt) This force struck Quilava down causing him to fly off this mountain of a hill. "Guess there's just you left." I gulped in fear of what he's going to do but before I could even think, he started to lighten up is electric sparks. I can't win. He finally struck the Thunder Bolt at me, making everything around me darken as the beam of lightning took only seconds to strike my body…and…what happened?" I'm covered with lightning but I'm not hurt. I just…feel…this powerful energy. Energy that needs to be released. My body feels so tight and like it could explode at any minute. I can't…hold it…for much… Next thing I knew, lightning was everywhere and all I heard was thunder and sparks of lightning. Everything blacked out. I'm alert to sounds but nothing else, my eyes won't open and muscles are numb. "Do you think he's going to be okay Audino?" I recognised the voice as Quilava. "He should be fine by now." This voice was feminine, that must be the Audino. Audino is a pink and white Pokémon that sort of has a body of a Raichu, except for the tail which it was like a small bit of fluff. "He should be? It's been two days!" That was voice belonged to Raichu. I decided to try and get up but all I can make is a grunt sound. "Oh, his waking up." My eyes adjust to the light of the room, which I quickly found out that I was in a place where humans were at when something bad happened to them. But what was it called. I looked at Quilava and was about to say something but he cut me off. "No Brodie, hold on!" "Shh, we're in a hospital." "Sorry" Quilava whispered as he ran towards my side and grabbed my headset which was on the table next to me. He placed it on my head and set it so it was on probably. Oh I see, he didn't want me to speak or they'll think I'm from another world, which I am. "Okay, now talk." I nodded and spoke. "Where am I?" The pink figure known as Audino came up to me and answered my question. "Your in the Aloolu Hospital. I just shrugged, believing that we must be in Aloolu Town or something. "Did you know what happened." "No not really." Raichu then came up to me. "You lost the fight." "My eyes widen as I heated this. I turned to Quilava to see him looking down in sadness. But he had that look. That look when someone has an emotion but it's secretly had another emotion. "I'll admit though…" The Raichu continued. "That absorbing trick you did was amazing." I looked at him in confusion. "Wh-wha?" "You don't remember!" "Shh." I got nervous. "N-not really." "When I tried to shock you, you kept the attack on you and then, kaboom." "But I thought you said that we lost." Quilava still was looking down but had that look of something being up. "You did loose." Raichu left but stopped at the exit. "Just see me at the guild." He was gone by the time I looked at Quilava, he was smiling. "Quilava?"

Chapter 7: Raichu's Guild

"Well, should we go? We don't want to fail our first mission." Quilava was still smiling but his eyes are closed, meaning he wanted me to get what he was saying. I was so confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Don't you get it? (At this point, he looked up at me with pure happiness.) We're in Raichu's guild. I got up from my laying position and stared at him in a shocked glare. "How's that possible, we lost to him." "You fell for it too." What? "He said that we had beat him in a battle to join." "I thought that too but he didn't say that." "Then what did he say?" Quilava smirked as he answered. "He said that if we challenge him, we join. He never stated that we had to win. "I couldn't help but smile in excitement but Quilava spoke up again. "Well, are we going or not?" I nodded and slowly walked out, trying to sneak by the almost forgotten Audino to think that she might want me to stay there. Once I did, I sprinted towards Quilava who was also running towards to guild. We enter with the help of the Bisharp guard from earlier who gave us directions to where Raichu's head office is (thanks Bisharp.) When we got to the front door, we gulped in sync and knocked the door. "Come in, the doors open." It was Raichu. We did what he said and opened the door. "Ahh, Quilava, Riolu. You finally arrived, here take a seat. I look at Quilava sitting down on the chair so I sat down on the offer chair. It was pretty comfy except for my tail when it moved to get comfortable. "So, as you guys should know by now, you both are offically members of my Guild. We high-pawed each other in approval, we then instantly payed our attention towards Raichu. "Now before we set you off, we need to confirm your team name." Knew this will come up. "Don't worry, I already thought of one." I was shocked. Isn't it always that your friend doesn't know the name and you are the one to think of it. "First off, Raichu sir-" "Just call me Raichu, for now at least." What does he mean 'for now'? "Okay Raichu, Well I just want to say that I wanted to give Riolu a nickname and you agree right." I kinda have to but I nodded anyway. "And we decided to call him Brodie." "Okay, nice to officially know that little bit more Brodie." I was shaking in fear and embarrassment because of how I try my best to Interact. "Th-thanks." I said as Quilava was trying to continue. "Next, Brodie, (he looked at me with happiness but seriousness) I've been researching your type since you were unconscious, in the Aloolu Library and it said that your kind uses aura to help overs and senses others' emotions if wanted. So I thought how the team name is something we both might like, Team Auricle. "I was shocked but confused. "What about you, your type isn't in the name." "My part is done. I got a true friend I can hang out with and we are now in a guild. So you should step up because…your special. "I gasped in memory. I heard those words said to me before by a bunch of humans. 'Your Special.' I then remember two feminine voices that I used to hear almost everyday. But why was I important, I'm just a nervous human that gets picked on from time to time. The two feminine voices went in my mind. I remember the words they told me. 'You are special, everyone is, but some people can tell when someone is going to save someone or something and your one of them.' I almost collapsed to the ground from my new knowledge until… "Brodie, Brodie? Are you okay?" It was Quilava. "Oh uh, yeah. Just thinking, thanks." He nodded at me. "So Team Auricle is your team name?" We nooded. Well it's done. Next here are your items. He handed us a orange badge shaped as a lighting bolt, (probably the Raichu Guild badge) and a map that can change depending on where we are (don't ask how). Quilava then looked at Raichu with a bit of disappointment. "I'm sorry Raichu but we aren't always free." "What do you mean?" "We…uh…go to school." Both of my face and Raichu's face went to a total shock. "Your serious?" "Sadly yes, even though I know everything I need to know." He started to put a even more serious face "And Brodie, why are you so shocked? You go to school to right?" Uh oh. "Oh-yeah, I just uh-forgot." "You forgotten you do 5 out of the 7 days?" "Yes?" I couldn't help but sounded questionable. He put the scary stare away in replaced for a smile, but it was a fake one. I could tell. I'm not sure if it's because I was a Riolu or that I could just tell with some humans and Pokémon. Well you can start after school, you may go home. Quilava nodded "Alright, lets go Brodie." "Actually, Brodie needs to stay for a second, I need a word with him. Quilava stood outside the room and closed the door. Raichu then looked serious again. "Alright, spill." I was terrified, especially that Quilava wasn't here. He was basically my only friend and I need to talk by myself. "Wh-what?" "Oh come on, it's obvious. Your a human." I could feel my eyes grow huge. "But don't worry, I'm actually a human too." What?

Chapter 8: The Dimensional Connection

I couldn't be any more shocked than what I am. I felt like it was a lie…but is it. He didn't look like he was lying. He still had a serious face on him and I could feel as well as see regret in him. Regret of telling such a thing. "No…your lying." He shook his head. "If you want to believe that, you can but if you don't, *sigh* I will laugh it off and you can leave." I could only do one thing, I feel like it's the right decision. "I believe you." He put a smile of hope on his face, followed by a small tear. I know he wasn't lying. "Thank you. So now I got that out the way. Is there anything you want to talk about. As a human." I got a lot of questions but of how nervous I was, I didn't really know what to say, especially at this moment. "Well, yes but…" "Don't worry, just ask me and I'll answer honestly." I noded and went to my questions. "Uh, how can you talk?" "I can't really, here." He stared to walk towards his desk and opened his draw to show these weird circular items. "These are my special pills, made by my assistant of course. They help me speak in their language, but they only last for a whole day." "When do you have them?" "When I wake up." He went and zapped my headset on my head which stung me a bit. "Hey!" I gasped as I heard emotion in my voice. "And I heard what you said, see?" I thought hard about the next question?" "Did you forget things?" "Oh yes, a lot. I only remembered my life which I had a normal job at a bank (I only knew that a bank hold money in the human world but I never knew someone worked there) and few Pokémon since I wasn't a big fan of the whole thing. My guess is you forgot some things to?" I nodded. "I know only Pokémon I met so far, my name, things I like, my disability to talk and basic human things I believe. Um, if you were a human, then what's your real name." "My name is Ray, Ray Johnson." I gasped again to think he knows what I was saying and that he knew I lot about himself. "You remember your last name?" Ray nodded to my question. "It will come to you someday but for now, don't call me Ray while other Pokémon are around. Okay?" "Sure. Do you know why your a Raichu out of all 800 or so Pokémon." "There's that many Pokémon?" I nodded yet again. "Well, I'm not really sure. I liked Raichu I guess, he was pretty cool. But why are you yellow if your human?" I shrugged. "Nope, no clue." "Shame." I just remembered something that happened before I was sent here. "Were you sent here." His face went shocked then back to serious. "I was…" "Why?" "I don't know." I looked at him and I could tell he was hiding something in that question. He knows. But I don't want to look suspicious so I went to think of another question. Ray looked at me for a question. "Anything else?" "Not rea-wait…" I remembered how bad I was at fighting against him. "Can you train me, Well in your spare time of course?" "Oh, sure I guess, but I don't have much spare time…I guess I can tell the rest day can take a little more breaks so you can learn more quickly if you want. "Sure I guess." I started to walk towards the door but before I opened it. "Wait!" I turned back to the Raichu to see him walking towards me. He put his and near my headset and zapped it, turning it on. He then started to whisper to me "Now before you leave, do you have a home?" A home! I totally forgot. I couldn't help but put my head down to look at the floor." I could feel Ray smile (if that makes sense). "Don't have one huh? Well you do now." I looked back up at Ray with what I think I was doing dog eyes which I wasn't trying to do. "Wh-why?" "Oh don't look at me with those eyes, (thought so) besides, we could get along more." I nodded. "True." I opened the doors behind me and see Quilava still waiting for me. "Oh Brodie, thank Arceus you out. The sun is setting and I thought about…don't worry." He looked behind me and saw Ray. "You wanted for him to have a home right?" He gasped. "How did you.-" "Don't worry, I already got that covered, there's no need for you to only help him, I'll do it." He looked at him again with curiosity. "Really?" "Yes, besides, I feel like we are already making a great connection." I looked at him with happiness and continued for him. "I'm fine, now go home. See you at school." He looked a bit scared but smiled. "Sure, be safe." I smiled and joked a bit "Don't worry, I won't." Luckily he got it and laughed. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He left. "Okay Brodie, we gotta head to my place." "You don't sleep here?" "It's a training area, not a day care." I smiled as we headed of to his house. It was right behind to guild (ignoring the grassy field Ray told me was a bit of the training area) and was decent height for the area. We entered as he lied me down on a bed near his room. It had only a crate (which I could just barely fit if I lay straight down) and an egg near it. "Well Brodie, you'll need some sleep for school tomorrow." I nodded and went to sleep. It took a while (for some reason) but when I did, everything was calm.

Chapter 9: School School. Glorious School

I felt something fluffy on me, pushing me to do something. I tried to hit it but instead hit something hard. "Owww..." I finally decided to open my eyes to see that I was in a crate with a Raichu on top. I then remembered everything that happened yesterday. I still can't believe that happened. Ray sort of adopted me in a way, is a human that's training me to become a Pokémon and my new friend. "I'm up at least." Ray nodded. Don't be let for your first day of school." I put a frown on my face, remembering the fact was known as one of the worst places in the human world because of bullying and the boredom of stuff we don't need. "Do I really need to go?" "It would be suspicious that you didn't go." "But no one knows about me except for Quilava." Ray then put a awkward smile, telling me somethings up. Well…actually…" "You told the people at school didn't you?" "If you mean teachers, then yes." I was too tired to argue so I got up to look around the room. I remembered everything in the room, especially the egg. "Hey, what's with the e-." I was cut offed by Ray pushing me out of 'my' room and into the room near the exit, the kitchen. Ray then letter me sit on the chair in front of the table. "So what can I get you, what do you like?" I was questioning why we are rushing but I realised school could be early or even be on right now. I tried not to sound like I'm in a panic "Uh-what do you have?" "Uh apple, some berries from this world and uh…lettuce." I didn't really like any option but I had to choose the only option that I didn't have (the Luxray long ago gave me this juice all the time. "I'll have the berries, what kind are they?" "It doesn't matter, I think the Pecha Berry is good, especially when your a kid. Kids love sweets right?" I got a little angry. "But I'm not a kid." "True your tall, but you don't even know your age, do you?" "I think I'm…" I use to know it but from the sounds of my voice and how I am, I'm a person between 12-14 with care. and to be safe (and the fact I try to act mature from time to time) I'll just say that I'm 15. "I'm 15." "You think so?" I nodded. "I feel like I might know so." Ray chuckled. "Well your still going to school. If I remember correctly, you don't leave school until your an adult. Just have breakfast already." He already sounds like a dad. But I did what he said and ate the berry. "Oh geez." Ray looked at me in concern. "You okay? You don't have type 1 diabetes right?" I panicked and tell him the truth. "Oh nonononono, (Why can't this stupid headset make me yell!?) it just was so sweet, it caught me by surprise, otherwise not bad." Ray smiled. "Good, now eat up while I take my pill." He walks away while I ate the rest of my berry, it was pretty tasty. But now to think of it, Ray's voice did sound that bit more deeper and 'in control' then before, (if that makes sense) that must mean the pills and maybe the headset make us sound that little bit different (other then the emotionless tone from the stupid headset). When I finished, Ray came back with a panicked face on him. He then said in the most calmest voice he can do (even if I could still hear it). "I forgot to ask Leafeon to make more pills." I had to question a thing before getting panicked like him. "Wha-who's Leafeon?" "She's my assistant and I forgot to ask her to make some." "Why is that bad?" Because I'm sending you to the school you idiot." He covered his mouth in shock when my eyes just widened. "Oh I'm so sorry, I-I just panicked and-." I tried to help him before he gets crazy so I interrupted him. "It's fine, you just panicked and such. I know how it is to not talk to others, how about I just say you have a really sore throat and your sick or something." Ray smiled again. "Yeah, thanks. Now lets go before we're late." I nodded as we headed off to the school. While walking, I was thinking about things in the school like 'Will I get bullied?' or ' Are we going to learn something about Pokémon that I'll never understand thanks to the disabilities I have?' Ray must of knew that I was panicking cause he put his paw on my seems to be shaking shoulder. I looked up at him (not much since I'm very tall) and see him looking at me with a face of hope, telling me to relax. I nod and take a breath. It was relaxing. When I was fully relaxed, we made it to the school. It was a giant wooden building with a weird a weird yellow sort of creature that looked a bit humanoid. It had a long moustache with a long, fluffy tail and lastly, he was holding a spoons on on of its three fingered hand. It was an Kadabra. The Kadabra spoke to us in a happy manner. "Welcome to the Aloolu School.." I now gulped in hope that everything goes well.

Chapter 10: Thinking of the Lost Identity

The Kadabra looked at me in happiness. "You must be the new kid, well it's nice to meet you Riolu. I guess got to get use to that. "And Raichu, from the Raichu Guild, right?" Ray nodded. "It's an honour to meet you, but why are you here if I may ask?" It was job to help Ray. "He-uh is d-dropping me off to the school sir." Kadabra looked back at me. "And why is that? Are you-." "Oh no, I'm just uh…staying with him or a while, for…personal reasons." Ray nodded in approve that I made a pretty decent lie. "Well if you say so." His attention was back at Ray. "Raichu, you've been awkwardly quiet, is everything alright?" Ray nodded as I spoke for him. "Ray-Raichu has a s-sore throat and can't speak-or it will get worst." Kadabra gasped and looked back at me. "Well I'm so sorry, hope you feel better soon." He waves and started to walk away. It was silent for a moment but Kadabra broke it. "Well lets get you to class." I nodded and headed towards the large building to see giant room with several seats heading towards a giant black rectangle, a opening at the other side of the building leading to a grassy area with objects I can't recognise and a room with a door in front of it. "It's large, isn't?" It was pretty big, for a classroom at least. "Well since you arrived early, why don't you play outside. "Even when I was an inside person, I followed his instructions and went outside. It was empty. There was only grass, a wooden ball, a wooden swing tied with some kind of sticky substance and an hammock. Is this really a school for an 15 year old boy? I decided to sit on the hammock and lay in it, thinking about stuff with eyes opened to show that I'm awake. I have a feeling I do this often, just thinking what's happening and what could be happening. It's awkwardly quiet. I normally listen to I believe is called music around this time. 'What will happen to me?' I started to think to myself. 'I don't know, but lets hope it's not too crazy as it already is.' 'But what if it is?' 'I'll have to try then, won't I?' 'Why did I turn to a Riolu, or specifically a yellow Riolu?' 'Beats me. I like Pikachu I lot so maybe that's why I'm yellow and maybe I was going to be a Pikachu but something went wrong with the transformation. Maybe that's why I forgot a few things.' 'Should I try to practice aura or something?' 'Sure. Why not?' I then closed my eyes and tried to focus on…I don't what I'm supposed to focus on, aura? 'Maybe we did something with aura as a human and that's why I'm a Riolu.' 'So I should try to remember memories?' 'Yeah, it might help me.' I thought again to my memories of what happened today. I feel empty. 'We'll try remembering family members.' I thought hard about family members…I feel a link, and words from a lady. The lady's voice was calm and a bit mature, a lady in year late 30's to early 40's. The voice spoke to me. 'If you somehow got amnesia, you won't remember anything much depending on the amnesia. But no matter what it is, you will feel a connection with Harry.' Harry? Who's Harry, and why do I feel so close to that name and the voice. Maybe they were a part of my fami- "I got here first!" It was a young boys voice. "Dammit!" That voice was young and feminine. I got up from the hammock and saw two small Pokémon next to each other. One was a little ball like figure that was creamed coloured in an white egg which had red and blue triangles on it (Togepi) and an blue figure that stand on for legs, a moderate sized trunk and had red lines on its ears and nose (Phanpy). The Phanpy looked at me in shock. "Wow. A Pokémon from the future." It's voice was more masculine, meaning it was the young boy. Togepi walked up to him and also looked at me. "What makes you say that Phanpy?" "Because He is a different colour then it's normal kind and it has an machine on its head." I totally forgot about my headset. I tried to speak up. "Uh…Hi-." "Oh great Pokémon, what's the future like?" Togepi smacked the blue figure with her baby hand. "Phanpy!" "What?" They then started arguing so I once again spoke. "Um-uh…guys?" They looked at me instantly which I responded with a startled flinch. "Um, so…I'm not from the future for one (as I said that, Phanpy looked down in sadness.) but I can tell you why I have this on me. I pointed to my headset. "Really?" The Togepi questioned. "Yeah, it helps me speak because…let's say that I'm not from around here." "And it would be a shame if something bad were to happen to it." It wasn't Togepi or Phanpy that said those words, it sounded like a male troublemaker. A yellow round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes came up to the conversation. Its arms were bulky in proportion to its body, and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has two stripes on its arms, which wrap all the way around. It also has two horns on top of its head which looked like it would absorb lightning, it was an Elekid.

Chapter 11: The Bully for Mistranslation

I looked at him in a confused matter when he said 'something bad'. "What do you mean?" He smirked. "I mean this!" He quickly ran up to me and snatched my headset of my head. I screamed as the headset forced its way off my head and leaving blood on my ear. The next thing I saw, he was stomping on the headset while shocking it with his electricity, leaving it to a pile of burned metal and wire. Phanpy and Togepi looked at me in horror while I was quietly screamed from the blood on my ear. I touched my ear with my paw and instantly pulled my it back to my face to see my paw orange instead of the normal yellow. It was bleeding badly. I just got here like 5 to 10 minutes and I already am getting picked on for trying to speak. I just want to yell at him with so much anger, but my coward self kicked in. I ran away to the hammock with tears becoming waterfalls. I was so close to the entry of the school until…bump. I hit someone. "Ow, huh, Brodie?" I looked at the figure and saw who I knew doesn't want to look at me like this. Quilava. My instincts cause me to panic and headed towards to left of the school which I went behind some bushes to only went inside them. To hide my painful self. I could only hear my body scream, me quietly crying in rage and voices in my head say to 'go home'. Like I have one anymore. I still can't believe how my first day went, but it felt normal as well. A few minutes or so, a sound came from near the bushes. "Riolu, Riolu!" It was that stupid Kadabra. If only teachers could help. I felt this before. Next second… "There you are, I can see you through the bushes." I decided to move so he can leave me alone, but he didn't. I see a flash of light which was cleared away from my vision, I saw Kadabra. I looked away when he tried to question like all teachers. "What's wrong? You can try to help you if you tell me?" But I couldn't. "Oh gosh, your bleeding. You need to go to the school nurse." He put his hand out, hoping that I would join him and his help. But I didn't. I just shook my head, wishing I could tell him everything but thanks to Elekid, I couldn't. "Brodie can't talk!" I knew that voice, Quilava? I turned next to the Kadabra to see Quilava almost crying and trying to put a smile. "He can't speak, someone broke his translator." Quilava lifted his paw of what's left of my headset, a rumble of metal. "Oh, I never noticed that. Is that why your ear is-." I nodded before Kadabra could say more. "I see, well do you know who done it?" I nodded and walked inside with them. When I sent inside, I saw like 12-14 Pokémon in the seats of the class. One of them was Elekid. I tapped the Kadabra and then pointed at the Elekid. "Excuse me Elekid, I would like to see you please." He turned at us in shock but proceeded to head towards Kadabra. "I'm pretty sure you got something to say to Riolu." Elekid actually looked like he was thinking what to say. "Hmm…nope." I was speechless, well of course but that's besides the point. "Then I'll see you at the end of school if you don't mind. Head back to class." He put back the a gasp and went out towards the class. Kadabra looked at us in a smile. "Don't worry about him, I'll deal with him, you guys head to class too." Quilava and I nodded as we headed out to the class. When Quilava found a seat and sat down… clank clong clink clank cli-clank clong. Quilava spoke to me from where he was and told me what it was. "That's the bell, you might want to sit down." That's a bell? Whatever, I started to sit next to Quilava since he had an empty seat next to him but near him was the Elekid. I quickly ran away from that spot and started to look again for seats, man this was already stressful. But I found one. It was in the far corner in front of the room which was next to no one. Perfect. I sat down on it as our teacher came in…it was Kadabra. "Morning class. As some of you know, we had a little issue with some teenagers but for now, we have a new boy in our school. Riolu, would you like to introduce yourself?" I got up and stepped in front of the class. I waved as I heard the Pokémon talking to themselves with things like 'Has anyone seen him before?' 'Why is he a different colour then in the books I read?' 'Why is he so tall?' 'Why is his ear bleeding?' 'Does he even speak, he's been really quite?'. I pointed at Quilava then next to me to tell him that I can't speak. Thankfully he understands and stood up to ask to class while heading towards me. "Sorry but he can't speak. He had a translator until a certain 'someone' broke it." As he said this, he did a death glare at Elekid who responded with a awkward smile. "Any who, if you have questions for Riolu, just ask him and I'll translate." We both sat down to our respective seats while everyone cheering for us (cause some can't clap). Kadabra eventually step back in front of the class. "Now now, since that's out of the way, he can continue on with our class." We all nodded I'm agreement.

Chapter 12: The new experience of a new Pokémon

So what really happened at school was us learning about Pokémon types, but only the basic ones like water, fire, grass, and electric types. No fairy, no psychic, etc. I mean Kadabra did mentioned the other types but didn't say much else in it, which makes me think about the ages of this school. like 5/7…maybe 10 tops. Of course this makes me feel different and more out of place then before. We just learn that and during recess, everyone just played with, eat with or just talk with each other in general. They didn't ask me questions maybe because they're shy or waiting for me to get a new headset. At the end of school I ran back to Ray's house with no contact with anyone. When I finally made it, I opened the door to see Ray waiting for me with a confused look on his face. "What's the rush, I'm not going anywhere." I looked around to see anyone around. It's clear. "Ray I need I of your pills tomorrow." I could see the Raichu about to question but then saw my ear (even if it's not bleeding, there was a little bit of orangey-yellow fur left that was dry on my fur). He also noticed that I don't have the headset. He nodded. "I see, I'll tell Leafeon to make more, but I won't tell why. I smiled in agreement. "Thanks. Now where's my training at?" "I thought you had a bad day at school?" I did, and that's why I want to train to forget it." "But I thought you would hide and cry-." "Yes, I would, but I need to move on and train, please." Ray smiled, believing in me and trusting me with the task (well…I hope so at least). "Sure, lets go, I got some other Pokémon to train anyway, plus, you get to see the guild." I should be excited but I'm very terrified of how they would treat me, but either way, we went down to the guild. When we made it to the entrance, I saw Quilava. I couldn't help but do a little 'what' noise. "Hey Brodie." I waved back, even if Ray didn't want to reck the moment but to get things over with, he interrupted. "Well Brodie lets head in and introduce you to the group." I nodded as we enter, we saw 3 Pokémon waiting for Ray. One was a quadruped what was creamed colour with bright green leaves that connects with its ears, had a little green herb on its chest and head. It lastly had an big leave-like tail (an Leafeon). The second one was a feathery creature. It has an crest on its head that's nearly as long as its body. The center feathers of its crest are yellow, while the outer feathers are red. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red or brown. Lastly, its beak and legs are pink (a Pidgeot). The final one was another green quadruped. It has a large shell with is a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of it. It is green everywhere, except for its legs and it lastly had two large spikes coming from its cheeks (Torterra). "Riolu." Ray said, obviously not wanting any else to know. "This is my other group, Team Meadow." "It's a pleasure." Said the Leafeon in a feminine tone. "How you do fine sir." Said the Pidgeot in a similar feminine tone." "I'll shall protect you if you protect me, strange one." The Torterra spoke in a masculine voice that I heard in movies…what's a 'movies' again? Whatever, I tried to greet myself in a proper matter without speaking, by waving then bowing. Pidgeot responded in a flattery manner. "Oh no need to be so kind." Ray finally spoke up. "This is Riolu, he's shy at the moment and something bad happened recently so he's not in the mood to talk. I gotta admit both are true so I nodded as Quilava went inside. Ray continued. "Team Meadow, meet Team Auricle. Quilava put a pleasurable smile on his truthful face. "Nice to meet you guys." Ray then spoke up yet again to try and get everyone's attention. "Now that the introduction's out of the way, lets train!" Everyone went and did a 'hurrah!', except me of course. We basically ran around a corse and practiced aiming attacks on rocks. Everyone, including Quilava, landed them perfectly and destroyed their boulders. Except me. True, I did hit the rock with a punch, (which I'm not good at) but it just puts a fraction of a crack on it. That's when I felt energy. I don't know how or what it is, but I felt good energy through my entire body. I looked around to see everyone looking at me to hit the rock and Ray trying to light up a little bit of sparks for how late it was getting. I stared back at the rock and was aiming to punch it, which then I saw a spark. It was an electric spark on my paw, I wanted to react and scream but my body continued on a serious punch to the boulder. The giant stone then instantly burst into a billion shards of debris. I couldn't believe what happened, but Quilava did. "Wow, amazing. Talk about best for last." Ray and Quilava clapped as Team Meadow cheered me on, and because I'm not used to this, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head in response. I wanted to say thanks but I couldn't, and everyone understanded anyway. Ray came up to me. "Aww, is someone not so good in the crowd? (I looked at him with a little death stare to tell him to stop.) Well, it's time for us to go home. See you all hear at the same time okay?" We all nodded and left to our home to have a nice sleep, well most Pokémon at least.

Chapter 13: The Sudden Connections

"I opened my eyes to see a room, wait… I know this room…MY ROOM! IT'S MY ACTUAL HUMAN ROOM. I couldn't believe this, but I think I see a human on my bed. It looks like a teenaged boy sleeping, he has dark brown hair with blue hair-like fringe on his forehead and has decently coloured skin with little amount of tiny freckles on his circular face. He also looks a bit underweight underneath the blankets…wait…how do I know what a blanket is? I look next the boy to see another boy in another bed. He looked a lot like the other boy, but his hair was red instead of blue and had a little more of an oval-like face. "Hey Brodie." I jumped behind me to see nothing. "Sorry to scare you, do you remember me?" I did. "You were that voice that asked questions before, aren't you?" "Yes, I am. Do you know where you are?" I looked around again, thinking what he meant. "You guys look so peaceful sleeping." My ears and eyes went haywire. "You mean that's…" "The guy with the red hair is your twin brother, Harry Robertson." I felt links reconnecting. "And the other boy, (I looked,at the blue haired boy) is that me?" "How about to make things easier for you, I'll show you your memories that I accidentally stole from you." Next second, I'm surrounded by a bunch of photos going in high speeds all around me. It was happening so fast, just regaining my real memories. I remembered everything. "Thank you." "Anything for our saviour, but now if you excuse me, I must rest up until our next meeting." I started to panic as everything was vanishing and I was feeling the reality of gravity on me. "At least tell me who you are." "You are my Sun, and the one true saviour." He said giggling as the words also appeared in front of me. He said Sun, as in the Sun of the day, and that reference…it's from a movie I seen as a kid, proving that I got my memories back. I shed a tear down on the 'dream'. "Thank you so much, Sol-." "THE EGG IS HATCHING!" I got up to see me in the crate that I slept on and looked out for where the sound came from. I saw a glow…it's the egg. I thought it was an toy but I guess no-…is that Leafeon? I can see Ray but next to him was Leafeon. Before I could say anything, Ray sled something from his paw into my thoat. It was the pill. I swallowed it and coughed from the dryness of the pill, Ray spoke quietly before heading towards Leafeon. "I know, best with water, but come see." I did what he said and stood right next to him to see the glowing oval of an egg. I looked at Leafeon to see her crying with joy, until the glow ended. It cracked. We all put our full concentration to the egg as it cracked more until to top of the egg can be lifted, an little head came out of it with the top of the egg on its head. It looked a little bit like a fox-like quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. I could see it's tail in which the tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It lastly haves brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose (Eevee). Man, now that I remember everything, I understand the creatures detail a little more. Ray And Leafeon hugged as they look in each other's eyes. "Ray, we did it." "I know, it's amazing." I then put two and two together and then realised what they meant, and almost yelled if it weren't for the fact there was a baby next to me. "Your both married?" Ray and Leafeon looked at me and blushed until Ray spoke. "Yeah, and we're now parents." It was just all sudden for me. I just remembered my memories and now there was a baby Pokémon that belonged to Ray. This can't get any crazie-. "Pa." We all turned to the Eevee with the Leafeon speaking to it. "Sorry sweetie." "Pa…pa." It was speaking! And it looks so cute, but I could just tell if it's a boy from the movies I now remember watching. "Pa!" It yelled as it somehow jumped to…oh you got to be kidding me. I panicked myself as I almost dropped the newborn Eevee while the couple gasped. I caught it so that my left hand was under my right and the Eevee's legs were on my left hand while the front paws were my right. I tried to talk to it but the blush I'm doing (because I'm not used to being next to someone that close) made it really difficult. Uh-sorry, wrong boy." I made a turn so he can see Ray. "That's your Pa." The Eevee looked up at me at yelped. "Pa." "Leafeon giggled at this sight. "I think he likes you as the dad." Now I don't know what to think this late at night, I mean, I'm supposed to be a dad now? "But I'm not old enough a-and I don't even have a girlfriend o-or a crush for that matter." "Well until he can understand us, you'll have to look after him. All I could do is nod and look at the Eevee. He was sleeping. "Well, night Riolu. And I know that you sleep here, Raichu told me it was personal reasons." "It is, thanks and good night to you both." Ray and Leafeon walked off while I placed him down on the crate and I just placed myself on the floor next to him. "And night to you too Eevee." I said quietly before going into complete slumber.

Chapter 14: Getting Trust and Love (99% Filler)

I can feel the warmth of the sun on my body, telling me to get up. I opened my eyes away from the sun so I could adjust my eyes which made me look at an sleeping Eevee, the new born baby. Guess it wasn't a dream huh. I got up and was about to head towards the kitchen to get a Pecha Berry since they are good I guess. Wait, how do I know what a kitchen is? Oh yeah, the dream I had, guess it's not really bad that I had that dream. As I was at the exit of the room… "Pa?" I turned to look at where the sound has came from which it obviously came from the Eevee, he was questioning where I was going. I giggled as my stomach roared for food. I forgot I ate only a berry for a whole day yesterday. I went to the Eevee and tried to grab him but because I got scared, I basically grabbed him like what did yesterday but with the Eevee staring at me with his adorable eyes. I then finally headed back to the kitchen and placed Eevee on the table while I looked in the same wardrobe that Ray looked in to see a bunch of Pecha Berries in it. I grabbed 3 which was hard (because they're like over a foot big) and past one to the Eevee gently. I placed my berries down and looked at the Eevee sniffing a new object for him. I almost burst out laughing. I just realised that Eevee is smaller then his berry which made me feel sad. I finally talked to it. "Uh, hey Eevee." He looked up at me." I lifted my berry and pointed at it. "You eat this to get big and strong." I then took a tiny bit in the berry so I don't get absorbed by the sweetness which I gratefully didn't. I put a thumbs up and a smile to say it was good. Luckily, the little Eevee understands what I said and tried to eat the berry…with a big bite. "Now try, to chew slowly." I said as I was doing a slow chewing action. Eevee then did what I did before actually swallowing it. I guess it's in the instinct of Pokémon of how to eat and sleep. "Good now eat up." "Pa!" He responded in a cute way, I couldn't help but do a little 'Aww.' We continued eating until we finished. "Ahh, that was nice, what do you think Eevee?" He smiled. "Pa!" I then looked at the table and saw a note (it wasn't paper like in the human world, it was wood with stuff cut off to read in Unown). How did I not noticed, whatever, I'll just read it and see what it says. 'Dear Brodie, sorry if you don't see us when you read this note. We had to tell the school that you won't go because you got an important job to do. We aren't lying to him, right? Anyway. We need you to look after Eevee while we're gone, including the training of Team Meadow, but you will get your training with Raichu and Quilava. From: Raichu and Leafeon.' Well that was interesting, I got to help and look after their baby while their gone when Eevee probably understands little to nothing I say. Then a question popped in my head. I turned to Eevee to ask him the question. "Eevee, do you understand me?" The Eevee nodded. "Well…can you speak?" He nodded again then responded. "Pa." I giggled at the response and tried again. "I mean another word." "Pa?" I couldn't help but question the Eevee. "What?" Eevee responded with words I could never imagine hearing from someone I just met. "I love you Pa." I could feel a tear on my face running down towards the depths of words to describe how I felt. "Th-thanks, Eevee. You'll be a great Pokémon, I promise you that I won't fail Ray-chu. Raichu's and Leafeon's wish. I tried to hide the fact that I mucked up the words. "I love you Pa." "I shredded one last tear before smiling. "I love you too Eevee, Uh-in a friend kind of way." Eevee was puzzled. "Friend?" I sighed, remembering that Eevee doesn't know what a friend (or much of things) is. "A friend is…uh…someone who you care about and have fun with." He still put a puzzled face. "Fun?" "Um-uh…it's a…it's when your happy." The Eevee finally put away the face of confusion in replaced with a joyful smile and a jump of excitement. "I love happy." I nodded at the adorable being I'm working with. "Let's play a game." "Play?" "Playing is when you do something fun, mostly with someone else." He jumped for joy. "I like fun, lets play." After that, I decided that we would play tag since there weren't any rules for the game and so Eevee can stretch his legs and get used to running. Obviously I was going easy and just walked while he runs to make the game fun for him. But just playing with Eevee reminded me of home. I miss home. And I'm wondering if my mum or even Harry would miss me, but though out all of this sadness, I put the biggest smile to Eevee so he won't be sad like I am. It wasn't very big.

Chapter 15: Learning a new Type of me.

It was getting late. Me and Eevee have been playing all day teaching him more basic words which was all a bit exhausting, but then I remembered. "Oh shoot!" I yelled as I ran towards the door. "Pa?" I looked back at Eevee to see his eyes getting weary. "Oh, sorry but I got to go." But I knew it wasn't right to just leave him here all alone…I sighed before continuing. "But, you can come with me if you want." He was back to his cheerful self. "Yay!" "But please be careful, I'm trying my best to get stronger with your dad." He looked at me in confusion. "Who's 'Yourdad'? Is he also a friend?" I just ignored the question, picked him up like a human baby and carried him. It was weird for him but I only carried a baby once and an rabbit once which I prefer to hold him like a proper thing that won't jump off my hands. While I was carrying him towards the guild, Eevee's curiosity finally spoke. "Pa, where are we going." I got a little annoyed by the name 'Pa' but I smiled and answered. "We're going to where your dad works." Once I entered inside Ray's Guild, I saw Ray, Leafeon, Quilava and… "Hey guys, where's the rest of Team Meadow?" Leafeon stood in front of the rest to answer my question. "They left early so we can open ourselves more to each other and besides, I knew you were going to bring Eevee here. "Quilava then stepped up to me and smiled. "Hey, who's the new kid?" "Oh-uh, he's a uh-friend I met yesterday, a-at the…" Leafeon walked towards us and tried to clear things up. "His my newborn." "Oh, congratulations, I'm sure that you and Mister Leafeon are very proud of what you done. Ray then stepped in with a serious face. "I know he would be, but now we got to train." I nodded as I placed Eevee at the corner of the room and tried to talk to him. "Eevee, why do call me Pa all the time?" He just smiled as he answered. "Because your my Papa." My eyes grew as I looked at the rest of the group to see if they were listening to us. They weren't. I sighed and left before saying one last message to the little Pokémon. "We need to talk later." I went to the rest who were just talking about something that I didn't worried about. We finally got to the training which was basically the same thing as yesterday, including the running and hitting the rocks. We knocked them down (with me doing the electric thing again which was a surprise for us. When the sun finally set we should of gone home but. "Guys, we're doing one last test." Quilava shortly grew in a panicked state. "But I need to leave to my parents or they'll go crazy to find me." Ray nodded. "Sure go on ahead. I need Brodie mostly anyway." Quilava ran off to the other side of the building to leave, if I didn't stopped him to ask a question. "Quilava!" He turned towards me. "Uh-just our of curiosity, how old are you?" "I'm 11, why?" "I just want to learn about my team mate a little more, that's all. We'll see ya." Quilava nodded as he ran of towards the village. I turned around to Ray, thinking of what he meant. "What do you mean you need me?" Ray stood next to me and spoke. "I've been thinking of something lately. Grab my paw." What is he thinking? I did what he said and grabbed his hand, fearing what could happen…he tried to zap me. "Ahh, what are you trying to do!" That's when Ray responded with a shocking fact. "Tell me, does it hurt?" "Of course it-! Actually, it feels great. But how?" For some reason it felt like I was charged up, sort of like a charger for a phone. I put my paws in front of me to still see the electricity flowing through them…a ball was forming. I basically screamed as my hands are forming a ball of electricity. I look at Ray who just smiled while Leafeon and Eevee gasped o from what I done. "Good, now throw it at the boulder." I turned my face to a serious face and aimed to boulder with my sphere which just turned the boulder into the same debris as before. Ray nodded. "That was Electro Ball, and the move you used yesterday was Thunder Punch. Leafeon gasped again. "But I thought Riolu can't normally learn that move." "They don't. That's why (Ray then turned to me) he is special. I couldn't hide the blush from the complements I got. We then returned to Ray's house and told Eevee that his real 'Papa' was Ray (I obviously said Raichu) and not me. He finally understood what I said and called Ray dad but stills call me 'Pa' as a symbol for our friendship. Once we got things underway, we all started to head to our beds and sleep. I felt something pushing me, so I opened my eyes which I found out that it was still night and that I'm back at the training grounds. Ray was just standing there. "*Yawn* what are you doing? What am I doing here." Ray put on his serious face. "You've meet him too, didn't you?" I was about to question what he meant but something tells me I know what it is and I nodded. I then rethought what he said. "Too?" Ray nodded and looked up to the dark sky. "Things are going to be bad soon, as long as we don't move fast."

Chapter 16: "Ready Aura, here I come!"

I think I'm actually going to get the information I needed. "Ray, what's going on?" "The reason why you were sent here was like me, is to stop the darkness from spreading towards the planet." I was shocked from all the information I just got delivered. "Wait…you too?" Ray sighed before speaking. "It was a few months ago…I was sent here to stop the darkness from spreading. Long story short, I met Leafeon, trained up, and tried to beat the darkness. I learned who was doing this but before I could finish him of…" A single, lonely tear fell from his troubled face. "He vanished out of nowhere, without a trace, without a single path of light. (He cleared his eyes before looking at me more serious then ever.) And that's why you must save us, why I must train not just your aura, but also for your aura. We need to get moving now!" I started to feel his emotions (which I can only do with people I care about) but since I'm a Riolu, the effects downed me with all of his emotions. But I stand strong. "Right!" Ray did one last smile before our training. "Thank you, Brodie. But now to get serious." I nodded. "I researched how to use aura at the Aloolu Library, even if I can't learn it, you can learn it if I try to help you. Let's start with seeing aura." I nodded again and replied. "I think I might have an idea of how to do it." I closed my eyes and focused on everything that should have an aura. Ray spoke. "Try concentrating on nothing and breathing, it says that if you try to think about it, it won't work because your overthinking it." I then tried to think of nothing (which was hard.) but still had a little thought about concentrating with memories. I did this for about twenty minutes. Did I find it boring, very, but did I stop, no…and it was a good thing I didn't. "Ray…I think I see something." "Good, focus on those if they're blue lines." They are. I tried to focus on each detail on the line until they all glowed and I could see through walls, but they become blurry behind objects. I spoke to Ray. "I see them…they're…changing colour." I can see all different colours of aura around which reminded me of a thing I looked at when different colours. I (with my eyes closed) looked at Ray to see his aura. It was green. I think that represents pure natural state of being, this might be this case because of Leafeon hanging around him. I checked my paw to see its aura is yellow with a mix of white and a blue tint. Yellow represented happiness and the blue tint. Yellow meant happiness and I believe hope. The blue part normally represents calmness but when on yellow as a tint means they had a bad moment that they're trying to go through. Mine's pressure and anxiety. The last colour white meant clueless and mysterious. I opened my eyes to everything back to normal, then Ray walked up to me. "You saw more colours? But that takes weeks to learn, how did you do it?" I honestly have no clue how I'd done it so I shrugged to his question, feeling too tired to do anything else. I started to yawn but Ray slapped me straight to the face and putted me out of trance. "Don't sleep just yet, you'll didn't learn Aura Sphere. "I became fully awoken. "What, but isn't that impossible?" "Yes but it's also impossible for you to see different aura and learn electric moves, yet you've learned them." I nodded and closed my eyes again and remembered all the stories I've read about Riolu. I tried to gather all the aura around to my paws that I recently put in front of me like what I did with the Electro Ball and concentrated…I see it moving. "The aura was flying to my paws and staying where it was at the same time, as if their essence was only moving to me, I see it spinning faster and faster in my paws until I just see a white rainbow of light. I opened my eyes slowly and absorbed the fact that it was an Aura Sphere. It was still blue as all the other Aura Spheres I know but all this surprises and sadness isn't going to mess with me. I hear Ray calling to me. "Brodie, you okay, you look tired." He's right, I was tired, breathless, sweating and sleepy. But I wasn't going to stop until I land a hit. I aimed at the rock which as soon as I saw it, it exploded with a loud 'boom', leaving only a crater of what had just happened. "Well done Brodie! Brodie?" I could hear him, but everything was black and I felt a figure shaken me. "Don't sleep yet, I'm sorry but we still got to practice." I nodded as I got up and continued for my practice. We did this for hours. We practiced my moves and agility all night until the Sun was up. Me and Ray looked at each other of achievement and walked back to Ray's place. We took our pills and head to sleep. It's near in the middle of the. I slowly opened my eyes and see Ray staring at the window with depression in him. "What's wrong Ray?" He looked at me in a serious face. "It has already landed, the darkness."

Chapter 17: "Yami, Yami!, YAMI!"

I looked next to him at the window to see what he meant. It was sunny and beautiful, except this one area in the horizon. It was pitch black with the moon near it, and the darkness was heading towards the moon. "Wha? Already?" Ray looked back at the window. It's been spreading for the past few months, a week or so before I arrived in fact." "And that's how you arrived here. I don't even have to look at him to know he nodded, I continued on talking to get through Ray's heart. "Why was I sent here then, surely you should of stopped it right. He looked down with tears in his eyes as he spoke. "I failed. But…" Ray then looked me again. "I know you can do it, you can beat the darkness, you can be a hero!" I looked at him with the same tear as Ray, just thinking that I could maybe not do it. I mean…I know nothing of what's going on or who our villain is, but Ray surely does. "Ray, please, tell me you know who we're going to beat." "No. But I know it can make night time forever around the planet, but worst. If no one fixes this soon, we will all fall into darkness and emptiness." I gasped of what he told me. "Do you at least knows what it looks like?" Ray nodded. "All guilds have been sent a picture of whatever we're dealing with, but no a single Pokémon knows it." I walked one step closer to him. "No 'Pokémon' knows it, but a human like me would." Ray putted his paw on his chin as we walked towards his bedroom. "True…alright, you can look at the photo but try not to mention it to anyone." I nodded as soon as we entered his room. "Thanks, now where's the picture?" Ray ran towards the bed and grabbed some kind of wood out from there, the picture. I ran to him and grabbed the wooden picture, scanning everything on the frame, it wasn't easy until I looked at the basics of it. It looked like a indigo coloured bat with wings that glitter through the night of the photo. It had a crest on its head that looked like a moon you see in halloween and the same yellow look at the edge of the wings. I gasped but still was confused with the extra details of the creature I remembered seeing in a Pokémon game case Harry owned. "It's a Lunaala." Ray looked at me in confusion. "A What?" "Lunaala. It's a Pokémon that works with lunar or 'moon' energy." "So Lunala is our culprit then?" I shook my head, telling him his wrong from my discovery. "Not quite. It looks different, like it has some kind of…armour?" It has crimson red eyes instead of the normal red, it has giant black-crystallised arms while Lunaala doesn't have any and a black mask and vest piece which were connected to the arms in the same crystal block of a substance. I finally spoke. I feel like I should know the black bits, but where have I seen it?" Ray placed his paw on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. "It doesn't matter, as long as we can stop Lunaala, we can and will stop the darkness." I nodded as we walked out to the outside world. I could hear wind, fast wind, no it's too fast to be wind. We looked up to see the darkness in the sky spreading across the sky fast. "What's going on?" I look to my side to see Leafeon with Eevee, walking up to us to hear a answer. I responded. "Something bad is happening over there." Leafeon spoke back to me in a terrified and almost sad tone. "It's not just there, its closing on us. We looked up in the sky and saw the last bit of daylight vanishing before our eyes. We could only see due to the torches light which wasn't very helpful thanks to the blanket of darkness. "Raichu, Leafeon, Riolu!" It was Quilava. "Did you see the black cloud the the sky?" I pointed to the sky and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Oh-no I didn't see the big black thing in the sky." He blushed in embarrassment and giggled a bit until a screech frightened the whole village. "Lunaala." Everyone looked at me as I said those words. Then comes the screech, we all blocked our ears (except Leafeon who blocked Eevee's ears. "Greetings fellow mortals! I am your nightmare!" Everyone was screaming and was afraid of what this god like creature could do. "I know there's a human is this world. Oh, another human I see." How does he know? "That makes my plan twice as good. Now fear, the Shadow Eclipse!" "Wha-ahhhh!" I looked at Ray to see him grabbing his head in pa-ahhh! My head, I can't think straight. Everything…is going dark…why do I feel like…yelling? The last words I think I remember was my voice and Ray's in sync. "Yami, We will do for what's right! For the worlds sake, we will end all that oppose us! We will do it for you! Yami Yami! YAMI!" Everything went quiet.

Chapter 18: Deep Emotions Unlocked

I opened my eyes and got up as if I had nightmare, well maybe I did. I saw a window so I looked outside to see deep black and little balls of fire. No stars, no Pokémon outside, just screams and some chatter behind me. Guess it's not a dream. I turned around and see a door that leaded to the chatter I heard. I went towards the door and opened it, once I did…I saw Quilava and Leafeon. "Ahh! The monster is back!. I looked behind me as Quilava I couldn't believe it…my very own friend, Quilava out of all of them, called me a 'monster'. I pulled down a tear. "M-monster? Wh-what h-happened?" Leafeon put a confused face. "You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head as I stroke down more tears, that's when I saw Eevee hiding behind Leafeon. He had terrified look on his face with was covered by a scar on his left eye. I felt doubt dwell out of me. "I d-didn't, I-I wouldn't do that!" Leafeon looked more confused while Quilava gasped. "'You wou' what?" I screamed back at her. "I wouldn't do anything like that to Eevee!" Quilava stood even further and spoke again. "We can't understand you, your speaking weird." I knew what he meant and gasped, I looked at Eevee and put my paw out to him…he rejected it. He ran closer to Leafeon and yelled terrible words. "Leave, you monster!" I collapsed in despair, I became a waterfall of hopeless water. Quilava spoke as best as he could speak. "Uh, Rio-." Before I could hear another word he said, I ran as fast as I could out the hospital but since I didn't know where the exit was…shatter. I broke through a glass window and left towards the dead village, with glass and blood all over me, and went to somewhere no one but one Pokémon went to. The forest. I all the way there and hid under a tree. I sobbed and sobbed my way in despair. No one loves me, everyone hate me, I don't know how to stop the darkness and I'm too weak to do anything but cry. I'm useless. I then heard another cry near me. I looked to my left and see a Raichu crying as well. "R-Ray?" It looked at me with its sad, red face and spoke in a depressed manner. "I knew you would be here." Yep, it's Ray. I decided to talk back so I didn't feel so lonely, even if me and Ray are. "When did you left?" "A hour or so, I can't tell from this black pit we belong." I looked back at my self and responded to him so he felt that much better. "Well at least you didn't have to talk to the group with your pill no longer taking effect." "Oh, they finally wore off? I was wondering when they will." We sat there for a while speaking. I smirked. "Ha." Ray looked in confusion and sadness. "What's so funny?" I looked up as I answered. "I remember when random people, mum and some of my friends would say 'your special' or your going to change something for the good'. Heh, yeah right." Ray did the smallest of smiled before responding. "Friends do that." Something went over me, but not the pain, it was the good memories I had. The ones I forget when I'm sad. "But they didn't just say that, random people did too. They know I'm special, ha. I remember when my friends would show us funny jokes and stuff." I finally had a smile. "Even one time, one of my friends told me her life in public school, I listened to it, absorbed it and helped her with a hug which isn't something I do everyday. I was her sunshine that day, but she told me that she told me so we didn't fall into the darkness." I stood up and shouted with happiness. "But I'm finally out of it! (I looked at Ray.) What about you?" He looked up like I did. "I was all alone in the human world. But when I arrived her, I met a bunch of friends, and Leafeon. She was the most prettiest thing I ever laid my eyes on. When we got married, we got the greatest link between us. I can feel it still there. I looked at him and smiled. "Not as good as me and Harry, we were best friends from birth." Ray then finally put a decent smile. "Ha, yeah sure." And the Egg? Did you two-." He then laughed at the statement. "No! We just a great connection then, boom, the egg appeared between us." He started to laugh a bit more until Ray opened his paw that he had shut the whole time. "What's that, the pills?" Ray nodded. "I saved them just in case if Leafeon comes back and I couldn't speak. Here." He pasted one to me as we both took the pill which we coughed and laughed at the result. "We gotta head to the library, that Lunaala thing said something about a 'Shadow Eclipse' and I'm willing to find out what it is or anything about this. It might help us." I nodded in agreement. "I will help us, lets go. Finally, with cheerful aura within us, ran to the Aloolu Library.

Chapter 19: Researching the Enemies.

We went into the village and ran towards to the library (with anyone who saw us just moving to the side and was afraid). We opened the doors and walked inside to hear little shivers from the staff table. We ignored it and look for the books we need. "Ray, found one!" "Same!" We placed our books to a nearby and opened the first the first book. 'The legends of Aloolu'. All it said was that Aloolu was a simple garden until Pokémon grew it until it became a village. 'The Shadow Seeker'. It was a fan fiction about a Pokémon named Gengar. We went through page by page but all was useless, forcing Ray to slam his head to the table and lastly stared at me. "Do you know anything about this? You know the Pokémon games right?" I nodded. "Yeah, I even had the new games and Harry had the game with Lunaala in it, the only legendary Pokémon I know is Lunaala

and Solg-…" Another memory kicked in. It was me and Harry finished the games and went to do other events, which then caused an event of a black-crystallised creature. I can even recall the name and details of the creature that we are now facing. "Hello? Heeellloo?" My attention came back to me as I turn to Ray. "Are you okay, you zoned out there?" I smiled before telling him the news. "Pack the books back, we're looking for Necrozma." "Nek-who?" I looked at him seriously to make him pay attention. "Just put the books back." He nodded as he followed my instruction. I went towards the section that had all the books that began with 'N' until I found 'Necrozma, the darkest history' and went back, at this point, I see that Ray just got back. I placed the book on the table between as and looked at the content to see anything. "Lets see…' Backstory', we'll look at that later…'Necrozma'! Found it." I scrolled through the pages till I got to the page, Ray seemed clueless to what it says. "What does it say, I'm sorry but I can't read it?" It takes a while for me to read it…'Necrozma is a creature whose body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; its disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backwards from each arm. Its small legs bend backwards like a bird's and have three toes each. This life-form is thought to have from another world in ancient times.' " I looked at Ray and looked at me, agreeing that we should look at the backstory. I looked at it for a while of silence and gasped in between "Necrozma is said to come from another world. It also says that it was called 'Yami'." Ray looked at me in horror. "Didn't we…?" I nodded before telling him something that I never knew about Pokémon. "That's not all, it says that it had some kind of slaves that will help him called 'Weremon'." Ray put back his confused face as I flicked to the contents and find if 'Weremon' was in it. It is. I scrolled all the pages until I was at the last page, I then read it out loud so Ray can understand. "'Weremon (or Wereman Monsters) are the servers of Necrozma and aren't normal in any timeline. They will fight anything and everything to succeed their basic goal, including the opposite of what they're supposed to do. Weremon are corrupted Pokémon of good who had a bad time in their life. They look like a darker form of the Pokémon it possessed with white hollow eyes and a red tint at the edge of these dead eyes. They can only be, and be temporary destroyed is by a being from another dimension. Though this side of them can't be killed, they can control it if wanted and that Necrozma isn't around. They are mostly around when a Shadow Eclipse is set.'" I looked at him and realised that we both had a single tear down the eyes of us, but I continued to speak. "What is your basic goal?" "I-it's to protect Leafeon." I nodded and continued. "Mine is to save the planet. So we would go in a state where we will do anything to make that happen, including joining Necrozma or not protecting them." Ray finally decided to talk and made a little whisper but I could hear it. "B-but, why?" I shrugged as I don't know the answer. I looked back at the contents and scrolled to 'Shadow Eclipse' to see if it can help us. I read it quietly so I could explain it to Ray later. When I finally finished, I couldn't help but say a little "I got it." Ray put a puzzled face on his already depressed face. "Got what?" "A Shadow Eclipse is when the Sun is behind the moon at the same area." "But that's a Solar Eclipse." I shook my head. "But the difference is that the moon moves that little bit faster so it stays up for about 10 to 12 minutes." I could tell Ray was scared of this, knowing that we might be these Weremon.

Chapter 20: The Weremon are Approaching

I continued telling Ray what I read in the book. "When it's set, a normal solar eclipse would have a pinkish outline but this one would make the whole sky into a dark violet of a blanket, since it's all dark." Ray looked back up towards me. "Which means it could happen anytime, we need to tell the others." I nodded and left down to the central part of town. We looked around to see if there is Quilava or Leafeon but sadly, it's hard to see anyone if anyone was even around. Ray spoke and ran. "Lets head to the house!" I followed after him as we sprinted to the building of Leafeon and Ray. When we made it, we knocked on the door and waited for a response. Quilava opened it. "Ahh, nope!" He slammed it shut right in our muzzles, I cried and slammed the door. "Guys! We want to help you, we aren't in that evil state! We'll tell you everything we know, just let us in-!" I felt my shoulder being touched and forced me to look at Ray, he shook his head to represent that they wouldn't let them in their safe spot. I started to walk away from this hopeless attempt, the door opens. I look back with depression in me to see Quilava, just as sad as he was scared. "Y-you…you can come in." I couldn't feel anymore glad that someone cared for me then I do right now. I let out a little noice of appreciation. "Thank you." "B-but don't hurt us, p-please." Ray walked in while I stood next to Quilava, putting my paw on his shaking shoulder and spoke in truthful words. "I'm so glad you trust me, friend." We hugged and cried in each other's back. I continued. "If it weren't for you, I would be lost forever." "I'm so happy your back to your normal self." I chuckled. "Well not fully." Quilava got what I was saying and entered in Ray's room, hearing and seeing that Leafeon was there with Ray and Eevee. "So your a human, Ray was it?" Ray nodded. "I know I should of told you sooner but I didn't want to hurt you and I loved you as much as you loved me." Leafeon chucked. "I still do. (She then turned to me.) And that's why you needed the pills, cause you both are humans." We nodded. I then told them everything that I read about Necrozma, the Weremon and the fact that we could be those Weremon. They took it all in, without screaming or running away, they took it like real friends. Even Eevee warmed up a bit and closer to me with every single sentence 1 baby step at a time. When I finished, Eevee was right next to me, stroking his neck on my leg while Leafeon and Quilava were whispering to each other. Quilava looked back at me with a serious look of passion. "Okay, lets stop Necrozma!" We all did a cheer before finally leaving the house with our plan to…to…uh. "Guys, whats our plan?" Quilava looked at me as if I should know the plan (which obviously I don't). "Your going to destroy Necrozma." I put a confused face by force to show him that I did't understand. "And how am I supposed to do that?" Leafeon turned and looked at me with distress. "You mean that you haven't thought of one yet?" "Well…" Everyone sighed, including Ray. Why can't Ray help me in this. I decided to take a breath and look up…I shouldn't have looked up. The moon was darkening and a little patch of the darkness around us turned violet. "Uh, Guys, we might want to be quick." I didn't have to look at them to see them in shock. I looked at my arm, it was that little more fuzzy and dark. 'You have to succeed.' I started to panicked from the voice I'm hearing in my head. I turned to Ray who was holding his head again. His fur was again fluffy and darkened like mine. When he opened his eyes, they had a light red tint. 'You have to-no. Need to succeed your goal, no one shall stand in your way.' It has started. "Ray, you hear the…ugh…voices too?" He nodded as the rest were taken a step back from the following danger, us. I started to speak by force, as if someone was using me. "I…will save this planet. Even if I will have to destroy my fr-no! I won't, I'll try to Ray and WILL protect them. I'll save everyone, for Y-Ya-You guys. Ahh! Help me!" I could hear Ray in pain. Ahh! I will fight this evil, for my love, for Ya-Ahh!" 'I will destroy anyone and everyone we set our eyes on.' My mind was in two places in one root. A tree where one branch has to fight for Yami and the other being to fight for me and my friends, my world, my life. I look up and see the moon halve black and the darkness of the sky glowed with lavender. Me and Ray went in sync. "Yami, We will do for what's right! For the worlds sake, we will end all that oppose us! We will do it for you! Yami Yami! YAMI!" I heard screaming screaming, but I couldn't see due to the darkness within me…I felt a part of me move. "Guys, I'm splitting! But remember this. For the worlds sake, we-help! We will do it for you Ya-I can't breathe, Gu-Yami Yami YAMI!" Everything went silent, but in a more peaceful kind of way. As if hope was landed on this planet, me?

Chapter 21: The Aura of Light

I felt light, as if I became a feather. Am I died? No. I can hear people in shock, wait, I know these voices. I tried to speak and I did. "Who's there?" My voice sounded fixed and unscathed from the yelling I did. That's right, I was screaming in pain until it stopped. I then opened my eyes and since I didn't feel like I was in pain, they just opened. I see Pokémon. It was Leafeon , Quilava and Eevee all around each other in panic…and I can see why. I can see buildings tumble as lightning flew everywhere. I can hear words inside the village screams. "Yami, your proud, Yami, your delighted. We are doing what's right, what we want and yet, your not stopping our paradise. We thank you in exchange of fighting with everyone we sight." They sounded corrupted, out of place yet in place of this destruction. I couldn't do anything? Next thing I saw was Quilava was running towards a darkish yellow figure. The figure was…it can't be…it looks a lot like me. The Quilava stood right in front of the Werolu (I decided to call him that) and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Brodie, look around, do you know what your doing!?" I know. "I'm making paradise. I shall complete my goal and save the world." "By destroying it!?" Okay even for me, that just sounds stupid. By rearranging it of course you stupid being. It's not like you have a goal." "I do have a goal, it's to bring Brodie back!" I could feel empathy in Quilava, but Werolu didn't. "Are you blind? I am Brodie, (no he's not) the great server of Yami." Quilava smirked a little to intimidate Werolu. "But it's been almost 10 minutes, I've counted up to 550 seconds in my head and you'll be back to normal. "Are you sure?" I know that voice, next second, Necrozma came out with its Lunaala-slaved body and flew above the moon. "They won't go back while I'm here, Human! Finish this being!" "Yami, Yami! YAMI SHALL RULE!" The possessed Werolu ran towards Quilava with the glare of wanted its blood, until a glow came towards him…and it was coming from me. I'm glowing and the Werolu froze in place. I looked myself from the glow, and I'm back, I'm back to my human self! I can't believe it. I even had a blank yellow shirt with long brown jeans. I look back at Quilava who is looking at Werolu in a confused manner. "What is the meaning of this?" Quilava smiled. "Don't know, maybe I used my Psychic attack." I could tell he had know idea and nether do I, all I know is that I'm doing it. Quilava continued. "Now tell me, why are you doing this?" "I thought you might know this, after all I said it a million times. It's to save the world." "But why?" Werolu looked at him in a confused face, causing Quilava to smirk and continue. "Why do you want to save our world? Surely the real Brodie has a reason? "…" I started to think as well why I wanted to save the world but the reason was so easy. "…I…" I couldn't help but spill the answer with honesty, for Quilava. "I want to protect the world because I want everyone to be save." As I said this Quilava and Necrozma looked around as if they are looking for where the source of the voice is, even though it's at Quilava's left. I continued. "I always want to protect people I love, that part of me grew and grew into me today and I still protect." As I finished my sentence, a explosion wave (thing) came out of me which the glow forced Quilava and Necrozma to look at me. "Wha…" "Y-you can't possibly be…" I guess they can see me. I continued as I walk to the devil me, Werolu. "Yes I do find some humans and Pokémon annoying and rude from time to time, it happens. You should know that I tried to help this one kid with everything and he never listens, but did I stop? No. And in a game at school where I join the worst beings of humans I know, but I always kept helping. Why do I do it? Don't know. Maybe I'm born a protector, and if I am…I will protect this planet!" I look back at Quilava with a smile while Quilava just looked amazed by me. "…Brodie?" "The one and only." "Your so tall!" I was twice as tall as Werolu who already was tall in this world. "Well this is little higher then average height for people my age." He just stared at amazement which cause me to giggle, I then turn to look a Werolu. "Now lets do what's right." "I…I'm…I'm already doing what is right! I'm protecting the world as we speak! Now buzz off or I'll kill you!" "Do you even know what Necrozma is going to do with you?" Yami will help me complete my mission!" That already sounded cliché. "I guess I'll just have to fight you then head on!" Werolu laughed his head off looking at me again and still see that I wasn't joking. "Oh your serious? But your just a normal human who has nothing left." "Fine, coward, I guess your just like me and just so weak that you can't punch properly." I knew that would trigger him off since it was true with me. "So you dare wish to die, then WISH DAME GRATED! LETS GO!"

Chapter 22: Brodie vs Brodie (Werolu)

Werolu started charging at me with pure anger and hatred as he starts to create a little electric charge in his paw which disappeared in replace with a quick reflex of a push towards me. Force Palm. I flinched and tried to protect myself with my arms at my chest, closed my eyes and my leg in the air as if I'm about to kick…I'm waiting. I opened my eyes and see that Werolu was gone, then Quilava called out. "Brodie! Behind you!" I turned and see him about to use another Force Palm at me, but before I could flinch, he aimed straight at my face and…misses. How could he miss me, I was right there. I turned to him again. "H-how are you doing that!?" I shrugged due to the fact that I have no clue that he meant. "Maybe we are that bad at hitting things. Quilava disagreed. "No! He went right through you!" I thought of this for a while while Werolu kept trying to Force Palm me, only hurting himself in the process. Maybe cause I'm a spirit or aura or something, so physical things won't hurt me. I tested my theory and kicked him. He flew like a meter far while I'm hopping on my leg since the other was hurt badly when I kicked. So I can hit him, but he can't hit me…aura! He might only have little aura of me around him so it can't hurt me but the inside is Necrozma's corrupted aura. I think that makes sense. "You must be cheating!" "You must be stupid to not see it yet." I could hear Quilava do a little 'ooo' in the background of Werolu!'s anger. Necrozma screamed. "Just use a different move or something!" Yes, I will not lose, I will win for darkness. Yami, Yami! YAMI!" A weird pulse of darkness came out of him and slammed at me, causing me to be in a lot of pain. "Ahh!" I flew right next to Quilava who spoke to me. "What happened?" "I got blasted by something, didn't you see it?" He shook his head, causing me to think that the thing that blasted me was his aura. I could tell that Necrozma smirked. "Ahh, use any other move! Quick!" I got up as Werolu started to walk up again and started to use a Thunder Punch which again went past me…but the electricity in it didn't. It didn't hurt me but it did tighten my muscles that little bit. He next used an Electro Ball which again tighten me up, showing the pain I'm in inside. I try to run towards him but he jumped in such a high speed and created an Aura Sphere between his paws. Normally to everyone it looked blue, but I could see the real aura in it. Red and black, the exact opposite of what an Aura Sphere should look like. It started to shoot towards me and landed at perfect aim of my body, sending me flying even further from the battlefield. "Face it, I won, there is nothing you can do to stop what we already started. (At this point, I could here three voices chant at the same time.) "Yami, Yami! YAMI!" Everything started to dissolve all around the already emotionless village. I could only see few buildings, destruction, Quilava and possibly my doom. I then felt something inside of me forced me to yell which in result, brought lighting everywhere. These lightning were different though. They recovered some light to the city, repaired some damaged buildings and struck Werolu with all the might of nature. "Ahh!" He looked back at me with his empty eyes and started to attack with a Force Palm, as if forgetting the last moments of our fight. His instincts were in control. I went down on one leg and aimed a sky uppercut to his chest which I somehow succeeded, smashing him to a building wall. He got up with anger dwellings within him. "I will kill your hope you skinny bastard!" "At least you remember about my mum's wedding." He smirked "You will die and if I can't do it…" Next second, a blast of electricity went in my body and forced me to scream in pain. I fell down and looked up to see the victim that cause me in this state, it was just who I thought, it was Ray (or I'll call Werachu). "…Then I will." Quilava screamed from where he was. "Two against one isn't fair!" That's when Werolu and Werachu spoke in sync. Does anyone really care, don't you get it? We will do for what's right! For the worlds sake, we will end all that oppose us! (They spoke with Necrozma during this moment.) We will do it for you! Yami Yami! YAMI!" The same dark aura came from Werolu and Werachu which headed towards me. I flinched though instinct and tried to bare the attack…not much of it happened. I opened my eyes and saw Quilava in front of me, blocking as if a giant gust of wind blew towards him. "Ugh, *breath* man, that's the feeling you felt, that must feel bad." Well it felt more bad to me since I'm an aura spirit or something right now and the fact that I'm still over twice his height, it stilled hit me. Quilava continued. "Mind if I help you then? Two against two should be fair." I nodded. "Of course, we need all the help we could get." The Weremon spoke in sync. "Oh you both asked for it, we'll end you for our the hero. Yami, Yami! YAMI!" We all got into battle stance, showing the symbol that we were ready to fight for it all.

Chapter 23: Fight for real Rights

Werachu started things of with an Thunderbolt straight towards Quilava, my instincts forced me to go in front of Quilava which in result tensed my body quite a bit. As soon as I got hit, Werolu started to use Aura Sphere at me. I pushed Quilava from behind me to my left so he doesn't get hit…boom, it shot me and made me flew for a second before falling back down in the uneasy concrete. I never felt so much pain, but I'm not bleeding. I get back up slowly to get myself back into the darkness of the battlefield. "Quilava use Flamethrower!" Quilava obeyed and used Flamethrower towards Werolu, some of his fur was lit with bits of ember, showing he's burned. Werachu stepped in and used his tail to strike with multiple shining star-shaped objects. (Swift). I know that we couldn't dodge this move so I let the stars to fully aim at us, if I didn't want to protect Quilava. I took it and stood in front of Quilava since he was pushing my back to stay still. I collapsed. "Brodie! Are you okay!" I wasn't. I couldn't feel my muscles but I could still move them, hoping they do it right. I stood up and got ready to protect Quilava. "Quilav-ugh…don't worry about me. I'm trying to protect you. Now attack them, you're the sword, I'm the shield!" Quilava looked at me for a few moments before nodding and headed towards the Weremon. He began to start another Flamethrower at the two with brute force, he began to take a few breaths while the Weremon could only struggle to get back up. "The light, it…hurts. I thought we live for the sun." I decided to call back at them. "It only hurts because you aren't used to the light anymore." Necrozma spoke to them again. "The fool is lying, allow me to help you." Things started to disappear in front of our eyes, not even buildings or Pokémon could be heard. Then there was evil light. The Weremon both started to use a Electro Ball and aimed at me, they both threw them until it became one giant Electrical Sphere that couldn't be dodged by anything at this point. All I could do was stare at my hopes vanishing in this horror of light. It shot us and we went flying towards the darkness. I didn't fell I just hovered at nothing while Quilava was heading in the darkness of nothing. "NOOO! HE SHALL NOT DIE FOR WHATS HE HAS DONE FOR ME!" I screamed as the same holy lightning aimed at every living atom, except me and Quilava. "Ahh! I can't deal with this light!" Necrozma followed the Werolu's cry with a screech. What's this!? I can't get rid of this light, is it too much!?" I cried as I too was in pain from the lighting even if it didn't hit me. A voice called. "Your not really going to stop there, are you?" That voice…it can't be. "Yes, it is I, the one who send you here. Now take my last bits of power and end this fight, I won't die, but I won't help in any other way. ACCEPT IT!" I felt a presence dwell into me, making me fall to the ground in a slow pace. My voice then became one with his aura and power. "I will save this planet, even if it means my very soul!" I could see from behind me, Quilava coming back to the battlefield. He sounded like he was in amazement again. "Your glowing! That's so cool." I would be happy about he statement but I had one last thing to do. "Now is not the time, it's time to end this!" At this moment, I placed my hands together and aimed at the weak Werolu. A bright orange light came out of them and strikes Werolu in a white glow, it also made a few cuts of metal sounds in the wave which was shredding him as well as the glow. I knew this move. "SUNSTEEL STRIKE!" "WHAT!? NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T-." I smirked at his 'compliment' and interrupted him. "I think I just did!" Werolu was screaming his lungs out. "AHH! WHY!? WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!? YAMI YAMI! YAMI!" The light vanished and showed an empty crater next to the Werachu. I could also see buildings coming back from the blast, Quilava came up to me in excitement. "Wow! That was so cool!" I forcedly shrugged. "I would love to chat how cool that was, but we still got one last opponent left." We looked at the standing Werachu who was in pain from being close to the blast. I could see a single tear and a smile but was both completely erased by his quick change of emotions. "You dare stop Brodie's mission? Your now asking to be killed you bastards! I will defeat you both for our true hero. Yami, Yami! YAMI!" I could tell, Ray was in him, I could see Ray in that smile when we defeated Werolu. "Ray! I know your in there, we will save you! Even if it means fighting you!" That leaves one question in my head, how do we even beat Werachu…without killing Ray?

Chapter 24: Battle of love and heartache

Ray ran up towards me and aimed for another swift on us, and it succeeded in the blow. It shot Quilava away a meter or so but I still stood tall despite the pain I stared feeling. "Ray! It's me, Quilava, and I'll save you! Do you remember your goal?" "It's to protect my love, and I'll destroy anything and everything to succeed." I couldn't help but question his emotive. "Even your own son? Even your love herself?" "If it has to come to those options…I…" He became confused. I had another question which Quilava said to Werolu, cause only Ray would know the true answer. "Why do you want to protect her?" He put in a smile as if he knew the answer. "Cause I love her of course! What else would it be?" Me and Quilava froze in shock, is that the answer? It could be. Next thing we knew, Werachu send a Swift attack towards us, then they went to another direction. We look were it was heading until we found the source being a…black dog thing? An explosion came from it but it finally came down with a few scratches, one particularly on his left eye. "How dare you treat your friends, your own son like that!" He sounded a lot like Ray but that little bit younger-did he just say 'son'? The figure has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. He has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. He even had yellow rings on his forehead and legs. I recognised it as an Umbreon, it must be the Eevee from earlier in the…day? Is it still day? No, Eevee only evolves into Umbreon at night time with high friendship and having the same scar that Eevee had couldn't be that convenient. "I shall hurt or even kill you to protect my love." I just realised what the Werachu was saying. "Quilava, find Leafeon now!" He nodded and left the battle to me and the newly evolved Eevee, Umbreon. "Umbreon, use a move that will hurt." He nodded and started to howl as if calling someone, it finally came out as some pointy leaves. The leaves glow in a bunch of unexplained colours and aimed at Werachu no matter where he runs. (Magical Leaf). He got struck in the Swift-like leaves and yelled in pain while I look at Umbreon in a questionable look. "Normal Umbreon can't learn that move." "Well I'm not normal then, am I? Leafeon taught me it for training and tried to help me become who I am now." He spoke like a true adult, guess it's true that they grow up so fast. Necrozma screeched again. "Human! Destroy everything just like you said and defeat the fools who dare challenge you!" "Yes, I will. For my love and you. Yami, Yami! YAMI!" The dark aura came back and stuck me with pain. I started to fly over the rocks and smash into the buildings around me. I felt weak. I felt pain all over but I stand strong. "I don't give up on things I love, not even by sickness or death!" I ran to the Werachu and tried to kick him but he jumped over and got ready to use ThunderBolt, then Umbreon did a sort of Tackle on him followed by a Magical Leaf. He fell near the darkness, with scratches and hints of blood and sweat on his damaged body, struggling to even stand up. "Ugh…no…I won't quit! Not until my love is safe! I'll kill you!" Werachu ran to up to the Umbreon in a way to make him look tired, but someone stop him in his tracks. It was Leafeon. I heard Quilava's voice inthe background. "Got her!" "And who are you supposed to be? I'm trying to kill an enemy!" I smiled. "I knew it." Werachu looked at me in confusion but looked back at Leafeon in anger as she spoke. "You really don't know me?" "Should I really care about you!?" The stage has been set. "Ray, tell me, who 'is' your love?" "I-it…it…really doesn't concern you!" So he doesn't know who his lover (Leafeon) is. Next second, Werachu was aiming to punch Leafeon and threw it at her…it didn't hit. Leafeon looked at Werachu in fear which he closed the devil eyes. "But it does concern me. I almost killed my friends and even you. That isn't my goal." He opened his eyes and shown his irises are full on red unlike the normal brown eyes but not Werachu's eyes, he closed them again and hugged Leafeon with full love. Like Ray would. "I'm so mad at myself, please forgive me for what I done!…I won't go in that state while your around me, I'm so sorr-." He was disturbed by Leafeon kissing his cheek, causing both to blush. "I will always be with you Ray. Family Hug!" Umbreon walked up to the two crying couple while me and Quilava looked in awe. "Oh how dame disgusting!" I saw everyone and every building disappearing into the darkness in a dark flash, leaving about a meter wide of dead concrete, me and the darkness himself. Necrozma. "Ah, much better. You see, I distracted you in your fight while I absorbed the last bit of light in this paradise. Do you like it." A little giggle came out of him while I was feeling the ocean of anger flowing up. "You…your my last opponent, then it's all over, I can destroy you easy!" "Well then human, WELCOME TO HELL! I HOPE YOU LOVE THE PLACE CAUSE THIS IS THE LAST DAME PLACE YOU WILL EVER SEE, FOR I BE YOUR DEATH: YAMI!"

Chapter 25: The Final Battle, Brodie the Human verses Yami the Necrozma.

I saw Necrozma lifting his arm which had a white triangle on it and struck me with a flash of light. I felt the light burn the aura that I am and forced me down on one leg. Why did it hurt, I am the light right? I looked at him to see a smirk on the possessed Lunala's face. I don't know what I can do at this state, I'm just a normal human being in front of a giant figure that could maybe kill me in any moment. No. I'm special, that's why I'm here, I just need to think of something. I thought about maybe doing an Aura Sphere so I put my hands together and imagined all the aura of the place to into one ball, even if it's a little. I could feel it. The small bits of aura are around even in the darkness. I put it all together and saw the Aura Sphere coming up! Before Necrozma could react, I threw it at him with brute force which landed. It did almost nothing he just stood there as if it didn't hurt him, this is going to be tough. He then flew up in the sky and and used all the light of the moon we couldn't see, making several light rays that struck down as one. (Moongeist Beam). I jumped which shouldn't be that high but now I can jump unexplainable heights for a human. I dodged the attack barely and got another Aura Sphere ready to throw it. It made direct contact with the creature but again, it just put a smirk on him and bruises on its wings. I remembered what I could do. While it was going to do a Moongeist Beam, I did a Sunsteel Strike to counter attack, this resulted in a giant flash between us and restored some ground. There I saw Quilava, Ray, Umbreon and Leafeon. "Guys, your okay!" "Guess they must of just went near the only light around, but no matter, you all still can't beat me!" "Quilava spoke up." Are you so sure, cause we still got light within us!" I was tired, I can't stand probably from that blast, but I won't give surrend- "Brodie, you need to rest! We'll distract him until the time is right!" I couldn't believe what Quilava said, they're not human-okay Ray is but the rest. All I could do is nod as their plan was already in motion. Quilava used Flamethrower on him which of course didn't work. Umbreon and Leafeon used Magical Leaf at the same time while Ray used Thunderbolt through the leaves which act like a magnet for it so it wouldn't miss. Clever. Once it landed and covered him in dirt, I got up and placed my hands together to make Sunsteel Strike, causing my strike and land at him. I heard a scream from his area, but it wasn't his voice. It sounded almost like him but less corrupted, Lunala. A large figure flew above the dirty debris of clouds, revealing Lunaala on the ground in agony…the real Lunala. The black figure came back down to show the true look of Necrozma that we saw in the book (it was one of the four only pages with a picture). "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Quilava responded with a shy voice that made me laugh. "U-um k-kinda?" "Shut up you annoying, oxygen wasting, pest of a Pokémon! No one cares about you!" I looked at Quilava who was just standing there with emotionless eyes and face, crying down waterfalls of sadness and anger. "Don't listen to him! You are amazing, you are incredible for even fighting legendary Pokémon, you are brilliant as a best friend and the best for being exactly who you are!" Quilava closed his eyes, started to walk to Necrozma, turned around to us and spoke. "Necrozma…tell me what to do, to be as you Ne-no…let me deal with this. Please…Yami." We all gasped in shock, are we really going to fight Quilava, out of all Pokémon? The one who believed me from the start, the one who got me use to the Pokémon world, the one who became my best friend…" "Oh, I didn't suspect this turn of events. Whatever, pest! For your first order, kill the Human Riolu." Quilava looked up at Necrozma with a serious face then back at me with the same face. "Easy. I shall do it for you, the one who causes and rules all darkness. Yami. Yami! YAMI!" Ray, Umbreon and Leafeon went towards Necrozma with Ray leaving a few words behind. "Brodie, we'll weaken Necrozma, we trust that you'll take care of Quilava!" I nodded and face at the one hope I had seeming to disappear, Quilava. "So…your not Quilava anymore, right?" "No…I am. But I'm not that stupid pest that Pokémon deal with, I'm the server and one day be apprentice of the dark ruler. Yami Yami! YAMI!"

Chapter 26: Friendship Sinking in Darkness?

We looked at each other, trying to see regret in each other's eyes. I know he can see mine but for me. I can't. I ran towards Quilava but stopped immediately, thinking about what would I do and not hurt him. Quilava only did a unimpressed face followed by a smirk. "Really, that's it, after all the time of forgetting my existence you now you try not to hurt me? Pathetic." He went tried to use a Flamethrower on me which hurt a lot. But I didn't fight back. I took all the Flamethrowers he had and let it burn me with my tears. After repeating this process for about five times, I collapsed and got back up again, he didn't repeat it anymore. I see Quilava walking backwards towards Necrozma and spoke again. "You find this annoying, don't you? Don't worry, so do I, I'll kick things up a little bit more and get fired up. He yelled and placed his hands opposite of each other, flames started to appear from the ground beneath him and on his back. It started to become a tornado of fire which grew as tall as where Necrozma floated from where he was standing, Quilava then made the tornado burst like a balloon and shot everyone around. (Overheat.) I knew something's up, I want to protect Quilava but why was he so far, he could easily deal more damage to me if he was close. Next second, a glow came from me and became a sort of bubble around me, a call of mum was in me. The Overheat attack landed on me but didn't really do anything. "What how-." "You care don't you? You don't want to hurt me." "I heard the innocence in the voice he spoke with, it was then replaced with the anger of a voice. "Why would I care about someone like you who would care for other Pokémon and not me! You kept the secret of Ray from me and even ran away from me at school. What makes you even think that I would believe you care about me?" It didn't took much to think of a answer. "Cause you believed in me when we met. You believed I was human, which is impossible to believe if I may add, and yet you believed me. It came out true, didn't it?" Quilava growled as I said that, this could be my chance to hit him. And I did. I felt myself making Aura Sphere and launch it at him, causing him to fly near the battlefield of Necrozma that Lunala was. Leafeon, Umbreon and Ray continued the Magical Leaf and Thunderbolt trick on Necrozma but just keep doing little scratches. Necrozma has a lot of scratches. But he was still fine and moving well, he then shot out a bunch of lasers from his hands which shot the the family. They were on the ground in pain. I ran towards them in curiosity. "Hey, guys, get up!" Ray spoke up. "D-don't worry, we w-weakened him, you?" "I think-." Before I could finish my sentence, Quilava ran to me and shoved me with force. "Yami is not finished yet you idiots!" He went towards Necrozma and stared at us once again. "Yami. Yami! YAMI!" He fired another Overheat tornado which so happened to be right under Necrozma. I could hear him screaming in pain while another voice spoke above it. "Be gone, Yami! Brodie, now!" I get it, he was bluffing, the whole time. But there's no time to react. I put my hands together and started to make a ball of light, blasting a Sunsteel Strike with them. "Aaah! The light-ugh-should NOT he used against ME! I RULE the LIGHT and NO one else can CLAIM my PLACE!" The light evaporated to show Necrozma no where in sight and Quilava smirking at us. "You didn't really think I would join with him, do you?" I bet he thinks that I would hesitate. "I knew something was up when you use the Overheat near Necrozma. Plus your my friend, I would always trust you like you should always trust me. But a question though, did you actually meant some of what you said? I won't hate you or-." "Well yeah, I had those little feelings in me for a while, thanks for understanding though." I just smiled and nod of what had just happened. Leafeon, Umbreon and Ray came towards us with smiles in their dirty face. Ray spoke. "I can't believe we did it, we won the battle, we can actually go home and…wait." I spoke to him to make sure he was understands the scenario. "You know that we are still surrounded by the darkness of the village, there for, Necrozma might be still alive and kicking." I wish I hadn't said that. "The aura human is right, I'm awake and alive. I can still defeat you for I am Yami, ruler of Darkness! If I can't make anyone kill you…I'LL JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" Necrozma came back with red outlines all over him and made everyone else disappear once again. "NOW PREPARE FOR THE SUN AND MOON TO EVEN BE A THREAT TO YOU! YOU CANNOT SURVIVE WHAT I GOT IN STORE!" I saw the dark aura of Werolu and Werachu coming out of the shadows and got all the power of the sun and moon from all worlds at their hands, causing the ground underneath me to rumble. Werolu, having the power of the sun and Werachu, having the power of the moon spoke in sync. "Fear our Searing Sunraze Smash and Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom you bastard!" "And that's not all." While they were holding their attack, Necrozma started to split into a bunch of floating black blocks with a floating bright triangle. It then grew bright light with a form of a dragon with a hint of a sun coloured mane and wings that looked like it belonged to Lunala (But still in a bright yellow colour). It then glowed in a bright light, but it wasn't true light. "If you want light, then how about THE LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY!" They all struck the whole light-ray of despair towards me, where I could not escape and do nothing about. "NOW DIE HUMAN!" The blast had finally made direct contact on me. I smirked.

Chapter 27: The End of the Pokédventure

All I could feel and see was light, which is exactly what I needed right now…the proof of my victory. I could hear it, the area around me regenerating with words of happiness, the sounds of buildings being fix and my friends beside. All this will happen shortly thanks to his useless attempt to kill me and the powers he borrowed. Solgaleo and Lunala. I finally opened my eyes and see through the light, Necrozma screaming in fear and confusion. "H-how!? Your DEAD, just a bunch of ASHES in the LIGHT, a DEAD HOPE Pokémon TRUSTED you with! How are you standing there like NOTHING happened!?" I looked at him with seriousness and hope on my face. "You still don't get it? Where are your Weremon?" He put a shock in his eyes as he looked around. "They were shadows, pure darkness, they couldn't hold the power of the light if they are just darkness. That meant the attack of pure light didn't hurt me but hurt them, causing their death and in result, no source was holding the blast and disappeared." As I was saying this, the attack of light was basically surrounded the area around me and brought back the village. Everyone looked scared but glad that I was standing their in front of their so called 'doom', even Umbreon, Leafeon, Ray And Quilava were there. I continued. "And because there's no more source of the sun or moon on this planet but some some at space…" The empty part of the dark sky grew into a blue blanket on us with white fluffy balls around it. The true sky. I looked back at Necrozma who was blocking himself from the harsh sunlight that started to burn him into particles of light. "UGH! NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT'S SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! DARKNESS WILL RULE ONE DAY AND YOU ALL WON'T EVEN SEE TH-." Quilava shouted back with interruption at the burning darkness. "Yeah yeah, we get the point just die already!" "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A-AHH! DARKNESS WILL RULE ONE DAY AND FOR ONE REASON ONLY, ME. YAMI. YAMI! YA-AHH!" He finally vanished which in result in the whole village cheering. I decide to turn on the peaceful village which in resulted in Quilava, Ray and Umbreon hugging my left leg since they were smaller then me (and Umbreon rubbed his neck on my right leg cause there won't enough room for one leg. Ray spoke to me in his crying state. "I can't believe it, I *sob* got beaten by you!" I giggled as I spoke back to him. "Calm down. We all did it together. I wouldn't have of done it without you guys." I noticed by voice got less heroic and more…me, signalling that Solgaleo needs his power back. I look back at the Pokémon of the village, who most looked afraid of how tall I was compared to them. I then saw Leafeon and Luxray that I meant a long time ago walking up towards me until a roar made everyone's attention towards the sound. I check where the sound was and it was from the far side of the village a white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame its head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of its mane. Solid ridges poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Solgaleo. He went up towards us while the rest of the Pokémon were gasping of this sight. He finally spoke. "Brodie. We all, including Lunala, owe you our gratitude. But we believe you know what comes next." I put my head down and nodded to his words. I then spoke to each one who helped me on my journey here. "I do. Luxray, thank you for feeding me for that week and making my headset. Without it, I couldn't help this world as much as I did." He got the message and bowed to me. You don't have to do that. (I looked at Leafeon and Umbreon.) "The Eevee family, thank you for looking after me and giving me a home, you really made me feel like part of the family." Umbreon shedded a tear while Leafeon cried her heart out. I looked at Ray. "Ray Johnson, thank you for training me and, even we didn't do much and was short, allowed me to join your group as a member of Team Auricle. I still can't believe you are also a human but also living in the Pokémon society. But I can still tell you miss the human world." He sighed before speaking. "I do, but this is my home (he looked a Leafeon at this point) and where I'll live with my love." The Johnson Family hugged together in love. I turned to Solgaleo. "Solgaleo, thank you for sending me here to help your world. It gave me a lot of courage and new friends I'll never forget. "Your welcome, but are you missing something, or someone?" I giggled as I turned to Quilava. "No, why would I forget my best friend, I saved the best for last. I owe you big, for believing in me from the beginning, for getting my path all the way down here and being a great person-I mean Pokémon…I could for rely on." Quilava giggled. "No problem, I'll help anyone who's my friend. Old, young, short or tall. But what's a 'person', did you mean Persian? (A cat like Pokémon for those who don't know.) " I giggled at his statement. "Sometimes we call humans 'person' or 'people' in some ways." Quilava put his paws to his face and whispered "interesting" but I saw his tears on the dirt of the new-life ground. "Oh come here." I went to him and hugged him (which was difficult since I don't hug much and the fact that he's tiny compared to me) and let his tears fall on me. He whispered. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." "Are you finished with the goodbyes, I'm sorry but we got a schedule to do." I nodded and went on his back (but since he was also tall, he had to lay down until I got up) while looking back at the village. I see Pokémon waving to me and crying, but the one who stood out was Quilava. I waved back a Solgaleo ran off to nowhere. I turned and see many galaxies all around me, it was beautiful. "Hmm…what? Okay, I'll tell him." I looked at Solgaleo in confusion. Oh. The Wishing Pokémon, Jirachi, told me that Arceus will give you any wish as a token of his gratitude." I gasped. Arceus, the flipping GOD of ALL POKÉMON, is giving me a wish! I thought about all the things as I saw the area glowing brighter, showing that I'm near home. Ray, Quilava, home, Harry, Mum, Life of both worlds…I've chosen. "Solgaleo, I wish that-." A white flash went in everything's heart as the wish came true. The End.


End file.
